Dude, I Seriously Don't Feel Good
by ilovemyboys
Summary: Mikey's coming down with something and the others catch on.
1. Chapter 1

Dude, I Seriously Don't Feel Good

By ilovemyboys

_Ohhh man…..what happened?...I feel like raving rabbids are dancing in my head….._

I yawned.

_Man I'm tired….._

**Knock, knock, knock!**

"Mikey. Time to get up." Leo's voice called behind my door.

"Yeah…" I mumbled, snuggling up in my blankets…

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Mikey! You need to get up." His voice had that Leo insistence to it.

_He'll drag me out if I don't go out….geez..._

I yawned again, getting up from my nice, comfy bed, and zombie-walked over to my door, as I rammed into it.

"Ow! Haha. Oops."

As I drag my feet to the kitchen I see Leo sitting down by the table drinking some tea and eating a biscuit. I made my way, _half-awake_ _I'll remind you,_ to the wonderful cupboard holding my delicious Cap'n Crunch—w_ait…Where is it? No, no, it has to be here…. _I frantically searched.

"It's right here Mikey," Leo spoke calmly from the table. I spun around, seeing him holding up my beloved Cap'n Crunch.

"Oh, thanks Leo." I dragged my feet over, sat down on a chair, and clonked my head on the table. My hand grabbed around blindly, like an undead avenger coming out of a grave in a B-film, searching for the one that put it there, to wreck havoc on mankind! Ha ha!...Only to find milk. I lifted up my head which—_woah!…feels waaaay too heavy…_.

"Uhhh…." _Oof! _ It clonked on the table again.

"Ow…." I mumbled.

Lifting my droopyeyes up I dragged it across the table, then poured some into my bowl, grabbing a spoon and taking a mouthful of _delicious-milk? Oh right. The cereal…haha…silly me. _I grabbed the cereal box, my hand a little shaky, and poured it over the milk. _Ah. Much better!_

As I ate my cereal I looked over at Leo, who had his eyes closed in meditation or…something with his steaming tea. Then I noticed talking in the living room…and the TV turning on.

_Geez! Somebody turn that down! Those loud high pitches are __**not**__ cool dude… _

_Oh my gosh. _

_What am I saying about my beloved television!_

_I must really be out of it…_

I shook my head, eating some more cereal until Master Splinter came out of the dojo and told us it was time to train.

_Dude…my energy level is SOOOO low…._

_Huh. So this is what it feels like…_

_I don't like it. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Dude I Seriously Don't Feel Good**

_Chapter 2: Training! Oh Shell…._

_By ilovemyboys_

**Authors Note**: Mikey is somewhat more annoyed when he's sick I found out.

* * *

><p>I entered the dojo, sitting down by the others at my spot.<p>

_Master Splinter talked to use about something mindful…aka __**boring**__….then told us to get up and practice our punches and kicks._ I slowly stood up and made my way over the punching bags.

_Alright punching bag. Here comes the Mikester…_

I aimed my punch to the center and-

**Woosh!**

_Wow. I missed. Try again. _**Woosh!** _Huh…my punches are off….Aw shell! What's wrong with me? Don't answer that Raph! Oh wait…_

"Alright! That is enough my sons. Come forward, all of you."

I slowly walked over. Raph and Don are oddly teasing each other while Leo remains expressionless as usual, eyes focused completely on Splinter. I sighed and looked up at him too.

"You all need to work on your Kamae. Without proper alignment your defenses and attacks will fall."

"Yes sensei," we said.

"Good. Any questions?"

_Ohhhh my head….sooooo heavy….not now, come on!_

My head dropped.

"Michelangelo?" he asked.

I bolted upright.

"Yes sensei?"

_**Ohhh**__…bad idea…_

"Are you alright?"

The others turned their heads over to me.

"Yeah! I'm fine," I smiled brightly.

"Good. Then we will continue our exercise. Keep in mind your Kamae. You may begin."

"Hei!" we said, standing up, and getting back to the exercise.

I practiced on autopilot._ Usually I'm thinking about something else but nothing now, just…_yawwwnn,_ staying awake and keeping my head up._

"Alright my sons, you may stop. We will now practice this with training partners. This time practice on your flow. Leonardo and Michelangelo and Donatello and Raphael, team up."

"Hei," we said again.

Leo came up to me and bowed.

"Alright Mikey. You wanna hit first?"

"Huh? Oh yeah….What was the attack?"

Leo sighed. Probably annoyed I wasn't paying attention.

"A lead punch."

"K. Got it!" I tried to perk up.

Sending him a very uncommitted punch, he got out of the way, hitting to my punching arm in one solid, fluid movement. I aimed 3 more punches at him, each one he easily countered. Then we switched. Though he tried to hide any annoyance I could still see it. Ha! _The Mikester sees __**every**__-_

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded. As the attack came by I barely made it out of the way. The next one he aimed hit me right in my gut! _Ow! Geez! _I thought maybe my lame attacks would give him a hint I'm not at my best here.

The next attacks I barely got out of the way of. I couldn't tell if Leo was annoyed or just confused I could get so close to his attacks and not get hit.

After that we moved onto similar drills but with distancing. While doing distancing I made sure to keep as far from Leo's attacks as possible but ended up too far away to attack back. I could tell we both felt annoyed by this circle we were making, barely making any contact.

Next came power.

_Oh shell…Leo pleaseeee be nice to your bro._

No such luck. Once again Leo gave me a 100% committed attack I barely dodged!

"Mikey, you gotta use good leaping to get out of this. Every time you're getting out of the way you lose your balance."

_Yes Master Splinter…_I rolled my eyes.

"I _knoow _Leo…" I mumbled.

"Alright. You can attack me now. Remember, don't hold back. I can take this you know."

_Dude I know you can! But I-ahh! _I winced_…can't._

I tried though. I tried throwing that committed punch he wanted but ended up feeling my arm sting from his counter.

_Yeah…_I gasped. _Definitely not good. At least he's not Raph though._

"Alright my sons. You may stop."

Master Splinter went on about some mindful things again and lost me. I noticed the others getting up and did the same.

"So Don!" Raph grinned. "You think you can handle a **fight?"**

"Oh you are _so _on Raph!" Don looked equally as excited.

"I can't believe it," Leo said shaking his head and folding his arms. "You both _want _to fight after-"

"It ain't trainin' Leo. It's uh….what would you call it?" Raph asked Don.

" Mindful recreation with perched postures."

"Yeah what he said. Alright, so what we waiting for? Unless you give in already?" He smirked.

"Yeah right." Don said, as they both ran over the video game controllers.

Leo's mouth gaped open. Then shut.

I came up from behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Dude, I Seriously Don't Feel Good

Chapter 3: Brotherly Concerns

By ilovemyboys

**Authors Note: **I actually have most of the story written but it was too long to have as one chapter and there weren't any good breaks or cliffhangers like with my other story, _Even Leaders Have Their Sick Days, _so I just found places to leave off where readers simply _have_ to find out what happens next. Hahaha...

* * *

><p>"What video game?" I asked, my voice sounding a bit hoarse and tired.<p>

"No idea." Leo turned around to look at me.

I started to make my way over to a nearby couch.

"You gonna play?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, falling from the edge of the couch, face first onto a cushion.

I could feel Leo's eyes looking over at me. Turning an eye out I saw him giving me an odd look, trying to figure out what was going on with me. I pretended I didn't notice and closed my eyes.

_Man…I can't sleep now….don't wanna waste my day. Maybe I'll just read a comic book._

Opening my eyes I saw Leo was gone and looked around, finding my most recent Silver Sentry comic I started yesterday.

_This'll be good._

As I read through the pages my head started to feel nauseous. Like being car sick. Or I should say, _Battle Shell _sick. I had to put it down, then saw a pad of paper and a pen.

_Aha! Doodles! Always a good time. _

Sitting myself up, I drew for a little bit…not really in the mood though…

_Man…_I sighed. _I just feel…icky. Ugh..…_

"Hey Mike. What's up?" Leo plopped down next to me.

I frowned, looking at Leo. The turtle that _never _lazily plops down _anywhere,_ cuz he's like, incapable of it, and now has this big, triumphant grin on his face.

"Is this…opposite day?" I asked confused, my voice still raspy.

"Huh? Oh! Haha. No, I just figured out a technique for a new Kata."

"There's a technique you don't know?" I joked.

"Well it's new!" he defended.

"I think you guys will learn it this week…"

_Why does HE always get to know stuff before us? Whatever. It's not like he knows what'll happen in the next issue of Justice Force…..._

_Does he?_

Don and Raph were yelling at the screen. Raph's "Awwww shell!" and Don's, "YES! I OWN!"

_Poor Donnie…he simply won't believe such an error as __**pwn**__ could be on a "professionally produced" system, let alone have it accepted as the best way to dominate in video games. He has a lot to learn…_

"URGGGG! Huh!" Raph slammed the remote to the ground, giving us an annoyed glare.

"Either of you wanna challenge Mr. Know It All here!"

_**Ughh..**__…man…more nausea…._I dropped my head down to my knees, holding it.

"I will." Leo said. "Haven't played against you guys in awhile."

"-Because your skills fighting in video games are the exact _opposite_ as real life, haha." Raph grinned evilly.

"You wish." Leo said getting up.

"Nice optimism bro. But I ain't gonna help ya now." Raph smirked.

"Aha! A challenger!" Don called, seeing Leo come toward the controls.

Don explained the buttons to Leo and how to select a character and weapon as Raph watched in amusement.

I put a hand on my forehead.

_Huh?…Hm…my hand feels clammy…like a clam…haha…Whatever, now it feels better now anyway…_

"What's wrong with you?" Raph bluntly asked in front of me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dude, I Seriously Don't Feel Good**

By_ ilovemyboys_

Chapter 4: Brotherly Concerns

* * *

><p>My heavy eyelids looked up to see his gruff expression and hands folded.<p>

"Nothing," I mumbled, looking down again.

"Huh! Yeah right."

I sighed. "I just…don't feel that normal…" I mumbled.

I noticed a hint of alarm on his face quickly replaced by his _whatever _cool look.

"What's it feel like?" he asked directly.

_Aw man…lay off Raph…_

"Dude, I don't know…"

"Like shell you don't. Come on, what is it?"

"I uh…dizzy…nauseous sometimes…"

"Woah! You didn't say that!"

"It's not that big-"

"Hold on!" He whizzed by me toward the kitchen, and out of sight.

Soon he came back holding a glass of water, which he stuck in front of my face, and ordered, "Take it."

"Thanks bro." I grabbed hold of it. My grip a little too weak for my taste though...and gulped it down.

"Woah! Slow down!" He grabbed the cup away from me.

I looked up at him with a grin.

"Worried Raphie boy?"

"Huh! Just that you'll drown in your own mouth, that's all."

"WHAT!" Don called from the other room.

"That's impossible!"

"Haha. Another game Don?" Leo asked. "I told you I was lucky."

"_Luck_ has nothing to do with it my friend. Only practice _you've_secretly done."

"I told you Don I haven't-"

"Surrreee…" Don and Raph spoke simultaneously. Leo frowned, crossing his arms.

"Haha," Raph chuckled, taking my cup of water and heading back to the kitchen.

"Hey Mikey!" Don called. "Wanna play next round?"

"Nooo," I wearily called out to him.

I saw Don and Leo look at each other confused. Leo hopped over the couch, as Don walked around, toward me.

As they came closer, Leo stood with his arms on his hips, looking down at me with an interrogating stare.

"You don't look so hot Mikey." He said worriedly.

"I'm fine bro," I smiled up at him.

Don looked at me skeptically.

"You sure?" Leo asked.

"Yup! Never-"_Ahh! Oh not againnn…._

_My head feels as if a __**car**__ hit it…..ohhh..…_

Suddenly Don's cool hand landed on my forehead. My eyes shot open and I noticed I was holding the sides of my head.

His eyes widened. "Mikey you're running a fever."

"I'm okay Donnie…." I smiled reassuringly.

"No. You're not." He looked down at me**, **looking a little irritated.

"He's also felt nauseous and dizzy," Raph chimed in, walking into the room.

"What?" Leo and Don both cast concerned glances at me.

_Thanks Raph…_

"Guys, don't worry-"

"Leo, can you get a cold, wet cloth from the bathroom." Don ordered in doctor mode.

"On it." Leo said, running away.

"I'm not **dying **you know…"

_Though I do feel like __**total**__ crap…._

"Yeah, but you're not helpin' here." Raph bluntly added.

"What does that mean?" I cast him a very _non-_threatening glare, due to my _poor, aching head_.

"It means you need to be honest with us Mikey." Don looked down at me all serious and with a frown.

"It's not a big deal-"

"You don't know that. If you have symptoms that might _mean _something, you need to _say _something." He added firmly.

"I….ugh….fine…"

Leo came back holding a wet cloth.

"Dude, seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. You're running a temperature." Don snappedas Leo handed him the cloth and he put it against my forehead.

_Okaaaay…don't mess with Doctor Donnie right now. Check!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Dude, I Seriously Don't Feel Good**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 5: Doctor Donnie

**Authors Note**: I loooooove this chapter!

* * *

><p>"Alright. I need to check you out. Your bed will be more comfortable than the couch."<p>

"But Dooonnnieee….I'll miss everything going on….I _need _to stay out here. With you guys!"

"Fine." He sighed.

They all came around the couch. Donnie standing closest, looked down at me.

"Alright Mikey. Tell us _all _the pain you have. I don't want a _thing _left out. Got it?"

"Yup!" I cringed at the pain in my head. _Note to self. Don't say sudden, loud words._

"Well…I…feel it all in my head really…"

"Can you be a _bit _more specific?" He asked.

"Well, uh… dizzy and lightheaded…a little warm."

"I'm surprised you don't feel _more_ warm given your temperature. Alright. Leo, can you place that cloth on his forehead."

Leo put the wet cloth on my forehead.

_Ahhh…that feels good…_

"Raph, can you get a thermometer? It's in the medical kit in the bathroom."

Raph dashed away.

Donnie looked back down at me.

"Anything else?"

"Uh…no?"

"Raph said you felt nauseous earlier. Is that still true?"

"Uh…not now, but earlier yeah."

"Hmmm…" Don pondered.

He looked back down at me.

"How long have you felt like this?"

"Just since this morning. Oh yeah… I felt like raving rabbids where pounding in my head when I woke up, and I'm totally sensitive to noise."

" You just remembered that?"

"Well yeah, it wasn't recently. I remember the TV being _way_ too loud too."

"Thatwasn't that long ago."

"Yeah, well! It was to me! So there."

He sighed, shaking his head.

"Alright…so you're dizzy, lightheaded, have a fever, sensitive to noise, pounding in head, nauseous…"

"Oh! And my head was _waaay_ too heavy at breakfast this morning and my energy _waaay_ to low at practice. My attacks to Leo were totally off…"

_Ohhhh…my head…_

"He did seem a bit out of it during practice." Leo chimed in.

"Geez Mikey, when you get sick, you really are." Don said.

"It's my specialty." I smiled.

"Yeah, I know."

I heard Raph come back.

Don took the thermometer from Raph's hand behind the couch.

"Alright Mikey, open up."

"Ahhhhh…." I said, then closed my mouth.

"Keep it there for a minute." Don got up and left for the kitchen.

Leo and Raph just stood there.

"Soooo…you guys wanna eat something?" I asked.

"Yeah, actually I do. What do we got Leo?" Raph asked.

"Um…some left over pizza and-"

"That's fine with me!" I said.

"That is _not _fine with you," Don called from the kitchen.

"Why _nooooot?" _I called back.

"You need something with nutrition. I'm surprised you have an appetite at all."

"_Mikey?_ Not have an appetite for _pizza?_ Yeah right." Raph chuckled.

Don came back.

"Alright. I got tea on the stove and some broth. We can all have soup and sandwiches for lunch."

"I think I'll have that left over pizza for once, now that Mikey can't hog it." Raph said.

"WHAT?" I turned frantically to Don.  
>"Donnieeeee….you can't let him do that to me!"<p>

Don said nothing.

"Don?... Don?"

"Mikey, we have pizza all the time. You can have some later this week." He said.

"But-but-"

"No buts. Now open your mouth."

I gave him a glare. He gave me a scary Doctor Donnie look saying don't mess with me; so I opened my mouth as he took the thermometer out and looked at it.

"99. Not as bad as I thought. That's good."

"So, what are we gonna do tonight fearless? We got patrol with only two turtles, since Donnie will stay with Mike I'm guessin.'"

"Yeah…"Leo agreed. "We'll ask Master Splinter when he gets back."

"As for the **chores **today…"I added mischievously. "Looks like I can't do mine….._someone's_ gonna have to fill in…." I eyed Raph.

He glared at me. "I am _not _doing your chores Mikey."

"It's not a matter of whose chores are whose. We just need to clean the house before Master Splinter gets back. I'll do Mikey's. Don? Are you gonna need to be with him the whole time?" Leo asked.

"No, I just need to check on him every once in a while. I can do mine."

"Good." Leo said.

"Aw man…I was hoping Raph could do mine…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Dude, I Seriously Don't Feel Good**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 6: Eating? _Maaaybe _not…

**Authors Note:** I really like this chapter!

* * *

><p>"Alright. Lunch is ready." Don called from the kitchen.<p>

"Finally!" I said, sitting up.

"And don't let Mikey get up on his own!" he called.

"Alright bro, come on." Raph said gruffly on my left.

I smirked. _My brothers have to help me with anything I ask, right?_

I slowly sat up as Leo and Raph held onto my arms.

_Ohhhh…sudden movement… not good…right._

My head drooped again.

"You okay Mikey?" Leo asked to my right.

"Uh, yeah. Fine. Let's get some chow huh?" I slowly lifted my head back up.

"Should he even be getting out of bed?" Raph asked Leo.

"Dudes! I _gotta_ eat with my bros!" I said.

_**And **__it'll be easier to get Raph to get me whatever I want from the kitchen, hehe…_

"Eating in bed is _so_ over-rated anyway. You _constantly _gotta keep it from spilling all over you." I added.

"Alright Mikey. Can you stand on your own?" Leo asked.

"Uh…."

_Definitely not. _

"I take that as a no." Raph said.

"Alright, we'll just hold onto your arms and lead you over to the kitchen, alright?" Leo asked.

"K." I said.

As we walked over my head began to feel kind of heavy again.

_Maybe this isn't such a good idea…No! I gotta see what I can get Raph to get for me while I'm right by the kitchen...maybe some ice cream!_

As we made our way over to the kitchen table, Don was setting the last bowl and plate on the table. He looked up at us as I seated myself on a chair.

The others all sat down as we began to eat.

I noticed Don still gave Raph soup and a sandwich.

"Hey! What about my pizza?"

"You can have it after. It won't fill you up anyway."

"Whatever." He grumbled.

As I lifted the spoon up to my lips, I took a sip of tomato soup.

_It's okay…_

I took a few more sips.

_Ugh…now I don't want any more. I feel like I'm gonna throw up._

I set my spoon down, just staring at the soup.

Don noticed. "Mikey, I know you don't want any more, but your body needs it."

"Uhhh…" I groaned.

Raph looked over at me surprised.

"And he was so hyped for food just a minute ago." He smirked.

"Shut up Raph…" I mumbled.

"Just try to get in a few more sips Mikey, okay. You can try again later."

"Alright…"

I took a few more small sips.

_Ugh…so much for having Raph serving me any food in the kitchen…I totally don't want any now…_

"You wanna lie back down Mikey?" Don asked.

"No. I'm gonna have to lie down all day."

They talked a bit about different things while eating. I just listened on and off, sometimes putting my tongue on the spoon but got nauseous just being close to the tomato soup. I moved it away and laid my head down on the table. I noticed the others look over at me at times. Once they were done, they got up. I did too, but just then my head decided to droop again from where I stood, this time bringing my body with it. Suddenly I felt Raph's hand hold my plastron so I wouldn't do a head plant on the floor.

"Come on Mikey. Can you get your head up?" Raph asked._ More kind than usual._

I tried to lift it up, but it's soooo heeeeavy….

"No…" I mumbled.

"Raph, let me give you a hand." Don said, coming next to me.

I suddenly felt my left arm being pulled over Don's shoulder, while the other was place over Raph's.

I don't even remember feeling dizzy or anything but my head does feel a bit light-headed now…

I was guided over to the couch to lie down, which I did easily. _Ahhh...my head feels some relief now on this pillow._ I laid there a few minutes until I felt all eyes were on me. I looked up with a bit a glare at the three of them.

"_What…?"_

"You sure you wanna rest there Mikey? You're bed is more comfortable." Don said a little concerned.

"Donnie…I told you…."

"Fine. Just don't get up alright? If you need something, tell one of us, okay?"

"Yes sir, Donatello!" I raised my hand up to my forehead in salute.

"And it better be for something important, understand?" Raph warned.

_Ugh. Thanks for ruining the fun Raph._

"Yeah, yeah…" I said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dude, I Seriously Don't Feel Good**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 7: Being Alone Sucks!

**Authors Note:** Thank you loyal readers! I'm still trying to figure out what I want to happen next but until then here's some goodies while you wait!

* * *

><p><em>So here I am. Flat on my shell and doing ab-so-LUTE-ly nothing. Which sounds way cooler than it is. I literally can't do <em>_**any**__thing! My eyes don't like the TV screen __**or **__my comics. So no TV, movies, __**or **__video games. I sure as shell __can't go skateboarding, __**or **__get up to enough Raph, soooo I do what I can from here. Speaking of which…_

"Hey Raph!"

"What?" he snapped from the kitchen table.

"What's up?"

"Urrg…Mikey….if you ask me that** one more time I'll-"**

"Raph! I don't have _anyone_ else to talk to."

"And you won't have anyone at_ all _if you keep that up. **Got it?**"

I sighed loud enough for him to hear. "Party pooper…"

"I heard that."

_Of course you did. I meant for you to hear that Raphie boy._

"So uh…you reading the newspaper again?"

"Yeah." He grumbled.

I opened my mouth to comment about his ability to read but remembered his threat._ He wouldn't back down either, and on top of that hide away in his room, leaving me with __**no one **__around at all. That's even __**more **__boring._

He seemed to be waiting for it. When I didn't say anything I could just _feel _his ugly smirk.

_You're lucky Raph…_

"You know you're lucky Raph." I called to him. "Wanna know _why?"_

"Nope."

"Then I'll tell you. First of all, YOU'RE NOT SICK IN BED WITH **AB-SO-LUTE-LY NOOOTHING** TO DO! Secondly-"

"Shut up Mikey."

"No! _Secondly_…I'm not going to tease you cuz I learned that's mean. Maybe you should do the same."

_Hopefully he won't get the only reason I'm not teasing him is to keep him here._

"Not buying it Mikey. This is my one chance to do whatever I want without you pestering me."

"Dude. So not fair."

"Life never is."

"Wow…way to be pessimistic Raph…"

Suddenly Don jumped down from the second floor and walked toward us.

"Alright Mikey, here's your medicine."

"Ahhh! Not that…**evil…" **My eyes twitched as my finger pointed at it shakily.

"**Mikey**…." Don warned.

"Don, pleaseeee, not that."

Don sighed. "Mikey you _know _this is the only medicine I have for you. Now _take it."_

"F-fine…." I whimpered.

"The Battle Nexus Champion can't even take a little pink medicine huh?" Raph smirked from the living room.

"Harty har har! **You **try it **Raph!"**

"Children!" Don called. "_Please._ The doctor needs to leave and work on his fun projects."

"Haha…Donnie and the word fun? Raph am I hearing things?"

"I don't think you are Mikey." He grinned.

"Hey! I have fun. It's just not doing pointless things."

"Dude! Playing video games helps your mind with multi-tasking." I smiled.

"I doubt that. Besides there's a theory that multi-tasking-"

"Yeah, yeah Mr. Science, we got it." Raph said annoyed.

Don put the drink of dirt/throw-up medicine up to my lips.

I cringed.

_Can't….open…..mouth…._

Donnie sighed irritably. Then turned to Raph.

"Raph? I need your help over here."

Of course he brightened up at that idea and appeared in one second next to the couch.

"You need me to hold him down?" He smiled eagerly.

"Actually yes."

"What? What are you going to do Donnie?" My eyes suddenly got really wide.

"You obviously won't swallow this on your own or when you eventually do, it'll be evening, so Raph's gonna help out."

"R-Raph?" I slowly turned my nervous head over to Raph who was smiling evilly.

I turned back to Don. "Seriously?"

"Yes seriously. Now open up or he's helping."

I quickly looked at Raph. Then back to Don. Then Raph. Then Don.

"Uh, uh…."

Don motioned for Raph to come over.

"Wait, wait, wait! Okay…" I took a deep breath. "I'm ready."


	8. Chapter 8

**Dude, I Seriously Don't Feel Good**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 8: Team up!

**Authors Note:** Thanks yall for waiting! I had one part of this story I had to change and couldn't find out how to do it until today. So enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Alright, alright! Just hold on!"<p>

I took a deep breath, taking the glass from Don, and bringing it up to my mouth. I looked at it with disgust. It's swirling puke colors and that horrible acid taste I know it has….

_Ohhh…..I can't do this…I can't!_

"Mikey…" Don's stern voice spoke quietly.

I looked up at him.

He raised in eyebrow.

"Just…give me a minute."

"We ain't got a minute! Cuz a minute for you is an hour!" Raph grumbled.

"Raph, come on! Give a turtle a break! This stuff is **horrible…"**

"Come on, it's not _that _bad. I've tried it." Don said.

"Yeah. You also take bitter coffee without any sugar _or _cream in the morning." I said.

"That is disgusting Don." Raph added.

"Hey! I thought you were gonna help me out here." Don looked over at Raph.

"Hey! I'm just saying..."

They both turned back to me.

"Alright Mikey. Times up." Don said.

I did nothing.

Don sighed. "Raph?" he turned to him. They shared a look.

_Oh my gosh I have to get out of here while they're distracted! But- ohhhh my head…I still feel like total crap….what am I gonna-_

"AH!"

Raph was suddenly holding down my arms behind me!

"Raph! What are you-" I started fearfully.

"**Zip it goofball."** Raph growled.

Don appeared to my left, crouched down by the couch.

"Alright Mikey." He held up the spoon to my mouth while I tried to squirm from Raph's grasp. _But to no avail!_

_Geez…why's he gotta be so strong!_

"One last try." Don said firmly.

"Never!" I shouted.

"Fine." He said shortly.

Suddenly he held my head in place, and quickly put the spoon in my mouth.

**GULP. **

_EEEEEK!_

"Akkkkk! Eh! Eh! Eh!"

"Just a few more Mike." He said, still holding the medicine.

"WHAT? THERE'S MORE? But, but-ahmm!"

_He did it again! But I can do this. _I swallowed.

**GULP.**

_EHHHHHHH!_

"Only one more Mike." Don said, starting to sound nicer.

"A-alright…."

…_..._

_I did it. I got all three sips! Battle Nexus Champion wins over ALL!_

I felt Don and Raph let go.

"Phew!" I said loudly.

"Urrrrg…" Raph grumbled, stalking away.

Don shook his head, and walked away.

"Uh…guys?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Dude, I Seriously Don't Feel Good**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 9: Let's have an Adventure!

**Authors Note:** Thank you all so much for waiting! I FINALLY got more inspiration for this Fanfic! I wrote this, as well as chapter 10 at the same time, so that one will be up tomorrow, or _sooner._

* * *

><p><em>So I feel really awful. But even worse…I'm BORED out of my MIND! Last I checked all my bros were doing their own thing. Raph's working on his bike, Don's in his lab, and Leo's out with Master Splinter, looking for something-or-other. Sooo…..when I got tired of lying around with only a comic book and a drawing pad, I tried getting up. <em>

"Alright…here'ssss a goesy…"

As I push my body up my head starts to feel _really_ dizzy.

"_Ohhh…"_

Laying my hands on my head I wait for it to pass.

_I just need to get to my room...then I'll be fine. No worries…_

As my feet touch the ground my vision abruptly lurches sideways.

"_Whoa!_"

I sway, bracing myself against the couch's arm, as my spinning vision tries to catch up with me. Or the other way around…I really don't know at this point…

I manage to stand, unsteadily, as I walk slowly toward my room.

_This isn't too bad. Heh heh. _

As I keep going I realize, _Oh sheeeellll…it's upstairs! And we don't __**have **__any stairs! Usually we just __**jump **__up! No way I can do that in **this **condition!_

_I know Donnie won't like this but…I __**gotta **__have my comics!_

Changing direction I head toward Don's lab.

…

_As I wobble from __side to side, I grab hold of the open door to Donnie's lab and look in to see him busy welding something. Even I know __not to sneak up on him now. Let's face it. As soon as he gets scared and yells, I'll yell, and probably fall!_

_Uh oh. My head's feeling kind of prickly… I gotta get Donnie, like, now!_

"Um…Donnie?" I ask, my voice sounding really raspy for some reason.

_He can't hear me over the noise. _

"Don!" I shout out to him, which actually hurts my throat. _Great._

He heard me that time as he shuts off his welding tool, and turns around to face me. He quickly lifts up his goggles as I face his shocked face.

_Uh oh. _

"Mikey! What are you doing up?" He demands, looking like he's about to blow a cork.

"I uh...had to ask you something?" _Yeah. I'm definitely beginning to feel a little light-headed. _

"Alright, fine_,_ but as soon as you do, you're going _straight _back to bed, got it?" He gives me a warning look.

"Got it Don." I smile tiredly, giving him a thumbs up. **"**So uh…could you...by any chance…..get my…comics…for me? Heh heh." I give him a crooked smile.

"What?" He asks unbelievingly.

"I…" _Oh no…not now…_

"Mikey!"

In seconds I feel myself fall forward, suddenly held up by Don.

"Come on Mikey." He says softly, as he puts my hand over his shoulder and leads me out of the lab, back toward the couch. After I'm set down, my head starts to feel better. I notice Don's looming over me, with a concerned look on his face and his hands on his hips.

"Mikey,_ this_ is why I don't want you getting up on your own."

"I'm sorry Don…" I look down. "But I was going stir crazy! I needed more to do! You know me."

"Yeah…I do…" He sighs.

"Alright…if you stay put I'll get some more comics okay?"

"Really? Awesome!"

As I Don starts to walk away I hear the Battle Shell come into the garage.

Don hears it too. "Stay put Mikey, I'll be back," he walks away.

_Well…so much for getting my comics right now. _

…

_They've come down the elevator. I can hear them talking. Can't make anything out though… Mumbles…some words….this…..that…they're doing __**some**__thing but what-_

"Don't even think about getting up." Raph's voice warns nearby.

Looking down, I realize I'm leaning half off the couch, as I listen in.

"Oh. Hey Raph." I smile innocently, as I see him leaned against the kitchen arch with his arms crossed, and his eyes staring suspiciously at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Um…hanging out?"

"You always "hang out" like that?"

"You bet!"

"Zip it and lie down. I ain't no Don, but I know hanging upside down like that ain't doing ya any good."

"Oh on the **contrary **Raph-"

His eyes glare at me as he makes a menacing step forward. I lie back down quickly. He smirks, _satisfied with himself._

**THUMP!** _Something heavy fell nearby._

We both turn our heads in the direction of the noise, then Raph jolts after it.

"Raph! Hey!"

_I didn't hear any yells so no one seems hurt._

_But I gotta get up! Sorry Raph!_

I quickly get out of bed, feeling that momentary dizziness, and walk toward the noise.

….

"_Ohhh…my head_…"

I woozily drag myself across the living room toward them.

_Hmmm...the noises are coming from the room by the elevator... _

As I get closer I see the door is open and peak in to see Leo and Don picking up a large box of something-or-other.

I inch a little closer.

_Hmm…interesting…but not as exciting as I thought._

Yawning, I make my way over to the kitchen.

_Maybe I could at least get myself some food. I'm starved! _

Looking through the cupboards, and ignoring the constant headache **pounding in my HEAD**, I find some chips.

"This'll do." I smile, shutting the cupboard.

"Better get back before Raph-"

"Before I _what?"_Raph's voice sounds dangerously close by.

_**GULP.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Dude, I Seriously Don't Feel Good**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 10: A new threat…

**Authors Note: **In this chapter italics not only mean thoughts, but as soon as Mikey feels groggy, italics capture the mood of his perceptions. Everything sounds a bit far off. As the story progresses there are less italics, showcasing him hearing regularly again.

* * *

><p><strong>"What are you doing up?"<strong> Raph's voice demands from behind me.

_Aw shell._

I slowly turn around to face him.

"Getting some chippy goodness!" I gave him my signature cheesy smile.

"How's about getting the shell **back to bed!**"

"Okay! Okay! Geez…"

As I stand up straight, my light-headedness comes down full force as I suddenly crumble to the ground, landing on my hands and knees.

"Mikey!" Raph shouts, kneeling down in front of me with a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay bro?" His voice is filled with concern.

My groggy eyes meet his scared ones.

"I…" I begin.

_Oh no…not this again…I feel so faint…_

_No Raph I don't…feel goo- o__hhh_..._ I...can't…control..._

_"Uhhh..."_

_I feel my body begin to descend to the ground in slow motion. Raph stops my fall, grabbing my shoulders._

_My head is completely fuzzy…._

_A__ll the noise around me sounds like it's on some high frequency. I feel…sooo…._

_"Donnie! Get yer shell in here!" I hear Raph call._

_Raph's holding me up, that much I'm aware of. _

_"Mikey? Mikey, what's going on?"_

_I feel Raph shaking my shoulders. _

_In seconds I'm being set down on my back. _

_I hear shuffling behind me and Don's shocked voice. _

_"What happened!"_

_"I don't know, he just collapsed!"_

_"Let me take a look."_

_I hear Donnie move closer._

_"Mikey? Mikey, can you hear me?"_

_"Do you think he can?" Raph asks._

_"I think so." Don says. "I don't think he's unconscious."_

_"Mikey?" Don asks gently._

_"I need you to open your eyes **okay**?"_

_I slowly try to open them…my vision is blurry as I see a green blob in front of me. Gradually it gets a little clearer. So does my hearing. __I see Don bent down on one knee beside me, giving me small smile. _

"Mikey? Can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?" _He asks as he lifts a hand and I see-_

_W__hoa….three…pointing fingers?_

"Uh…three?" _I ask groggily. _

_Don and Raph exchange a look. Then Don looks back at me. _

"Just lay down a little longer okay Mikey?"

"Sure thing bro…"

_I nod and try to regain my senses. _

_He gives me a reassuring nod, then gets up, facing Raph. _

_Don and Raph are saying things I can't make out. Raph seems irritated, and Don looks concerned. _

_Suddenly they both turn their heads to my right. _

"What happened?" I hear Leo's shocked voice not far away.

"Mikey decided to get up, that's what." Raph grumbles.

"My head feels heavy…" I mumble.

All three look down at me.

I begin to close my eyes-

**"Mikey, you need to stay awake."** Don orders.

_"But Doooon…"_

"No buts. You almost fell unconscious." He says firmly.

"Ohhhh…fine…."

"So what was in that crate you basically smashed Leo?" Raph asks.

"Triceraton weapons Sensei and I found. And they were **not **smashed."

"They **are **very durable." Don adds.

"They just leave them on the streets now?" Raph jokes.

"Basically," Don says. "Last time I went looking for them it wasn't that hard to find the trail. Then again, we are ninja, so let's just hope no one else got a hold of it."

Noticing one family member is missing, I ask hoarsely, "Where's sensei?"

"Out retrieving more boxes from the Battle Shell." Leo looks down at me. "He told me to come here and make sure everything was alright when we heard Raph call out Don's name... I thought you were just calling Don to ask him to fix something." He gives Raph a look.

**"You know, I wouldn't sound that desperate just for-" **

"Alright Mikey!" Don cuts in quickly before a fight ensues. "Think you can get up? And **don't **say yes unless you actually can. Got it?" Don's looking at me warningly.

"Got it Don."

_My voice still sounds really soft. _

I slowly get up, finding it not _too_ difficult as my bros help me up. Raph's holding onto my arm, while Leo has the other, and Don leads in front.

"Alright, let's take him back toward the couch." Don says.

As I'm helped _once more_ towards the couch, to my annoyance, I open my bag of chips and chow down.

I notice the three of them staring at me with looks asking for an answer.

"What?" I ask.

"You know what." Leo says in his leadership tone, arms crossed.

"Aw come on Leo. You know me."

"That ain't no excuse. Don knows what's best for ya so listen to him. _Got it?"_ Raph warns.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Don't "yeah yeah" me, Mikey. First you get up to see me, which is understandable; your voice is too hoarse to call. But to get up _again _just to get a snack? In _your _condition?"

"I was…_bored_?" I ask, hoping to gain some pity points.

_No such luck. _

"Alright….**fine.** I shouldn't have done it…" I mumble.

A few secondso of silence go by.

"Raph?" Don asks. "Could you watch Mikey while I help Leo and Master Splinter unload some more things?"

"You want me to play _babysitter?" _Raph asks unbelievingly.

"Yeah seriously dude. I think I can-" I start.

"It's not what you _can _do Mikey. It's what you _will _do. I'll be back."

Don and Leo get up. As they walk away Don turns around to face Raph. "And **d****on't** let him get up again Raph…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Raph mumbles.

_Great. **Raph's **babysitting!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Dude, I Seriously Don't Feel Good**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 11: Plots and Conniving

**Authors Note:** Don't worry. I actually have the plots, and half the dialogue, for the next 3 or so chapters written out. Updating hopefully within days of each other. Hahaha…this is getting good…

* * *

><p>"So Raph." I try to say brightly, though I just come off sounding really hoarse and sleep deprived.<p>

"What?" he asks gruffly.

"How about _you_** go...** and work on your motorcycle, or whatever it is you do."

"I'm not leavin' Mikey. Not so you can sneak off again and get yourself in _more _trouble," he grumbles.

"Aw, come on Raph. You know I wouldn't be _that_-"

"Yeah. You would."

"You don't even know what I was going to say-"

"I know I don't want to hear it, whatever it is."

"Raph…bro…_so not cool."_

_Wow. I totally sound like a stoner. _

"You know you sound like a stoner right?"

"Haha. Yeah…weird huh?"

He just mutters to himself.

"Well!" I say as my head falls back down on the pillow with a _t__h__ump! _A little bit _too _fast I might add... _Owwww..._ "If you're gonna stick around, _tss!"_ I hiss in pain, "mine as well watch some TV or something right? What'd ya say?"

I see him consider that for a second. Probably wondering if it's some sort of trick.

"Dude…nothing can happen. We're just watching some TV," I reason with him.

"**Fine. **But any funny business Mikey _and I swear I'll"_

"Got it!" I try to smile, only managing a half crooked grin/grimace as Raph reaches for the remote and turns the TV on.

…...

_So I wasn't even planning on doing anything but now that I've got Raph here, I've just gotta do something to get on his nerve. This may be my one opportunity to play a prank on him, or something along those lines, without being pounded! But what-to-do...…__Wait a second! If I can get him hooked on his favorite TV show..._

"Hey Raph."

He doesn't say anything. _Probably trying to ignore me. Ha! Like that's gonna work Raphie boy._

"I think I saw there's some wrestling match on today," I comment offhandedly.

That got his interest, as his grouchy face loosens up a bit and a smirk begins to form on his face.

"Oh yeah? I thought watching TV was _your _idea. You don't even like it."

"I like making fun of their spandex outfits," I tease.

"Says the guy who likes superheroes in tights," he says gruffly.

"Hey! That look is totally changing now dude. Haven't you seen the new layouts?"

"No. I don't read kids' stuff. But I guess it makes sense that _you _do, being you're-"

"OKAY then!" I interrupt. "Let's just go to that fun wrestling channel, huh? I think it's on uh…50 something."

He rolls his eyes, scrolling down the TV guide in the 50's range as a wrestling match, sure enough, pop up. Clicking it, the channel comes on with, sure enough, a wrestling match.

_I knew looking over the TV guide again and again yesterday in hopes of something good being on today would help! Now…once Raphie is distracted, what can I do? Hmm…I hadn't thought that far ahead yet. Well, let's see... I could totally sneak off and hide and see him blow a fuse looking for me before the others come back. Naaa…that's not my style…Sure I get him in trouble from time to time but that's only cuz he goes after me after I **accidentally** do something that I had **no idea whatsoever** would annoy him…Noooo…I need something better. Like totally messing with his mind! Haha. What- could-I-do that would-_

"What the shell was that!" Raph yells at the screen. "You call that a forearm drop!"

_Wrestling…hmm…maybe…_

"You mad Raph?" I smile tauntingly at him.

"Shut up!"

"Oookay then…I'll just be quiet here," I slump against the couch.

_Just you wait Raph. Eventually TV will get you sleeeeeeepy…_

…...

Sure enough, as a half hour goes by after watching the matches get less and less interesting as Raph's "What do you call that?" and "Shell heads!" remarks dwindle down, his eyelids droop, and slight snores can be heard.

"Ha, ha, ha. _Ex_cellent…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Dude, I Seriously Don't Feel Good**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 12: Casey! Help Me!

* * *

><p>"Alright…now I just gotta get over to the phone…no biggie."<p>

Michelangelo exhaled as he sat himself up slowly from the couch, taking in his surroundings. Thinking his vision seemed normal enough, he took a step forward.

"This isn't too-whoa!"

The world decided to turn on it's axis at that point as Michelangelo dizzily held onto the couch.

"_Whoa...weeeeird…" _he slurred.

Gradually making his way over to his Shell Cell sitting on the kitchen table from earlier, he sat down at a chair and dialed.

…

**Ring! Ring!**

**Ring! Ring!**

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming…" The 5' 11" man mumbled irritably as he walked over to his phone and picked it up.

**"Hello?" **he asked roughly.

"Dude. It's Mikey," A hoarse whisper came from the other end.

"Mikey?" He asked surprised.

"One and only dude," a weary Michelangelo spoke softly while one hand rested on his forehead.

"You okay Mike? You don't sound too good."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Hey Case, wanna do me a favor?"

"Uh…sure…wait! No I take that back. I learned from Raph _the hard way_ never to agree to anything until I got a _full view_ of what's goin' on."

"But Casey, _I'm _not Raph-"

"Yeah, but you both **work** in the same way. I know your tricks."

"Mwah?" Mikey's strained voice tried sounding offended.

"Yeah, _you."_

"Alright, alright, fine, I'll get to the chase. Raph's out cold and I need to play a prank on him, involving wrestling. Got any ideas?"

"_Wrestling_? You're going with that?" Casey asked, noticing how low key and unenergetic the usually exuberant turtle was acting.

"I know it sounds lame, but I can't think of anything else,_ and_ I thought it would be _so cool_ if I could find just the right thing, ya know?

So I thought, wrestling! I could _totally_ do something with that!"

"Yeah, I hear ya. Let's see...uh…you got any wrestling DVD's of his you can hide?"

"Maybe…but eh. Sounds too boring. Doesn't have the same caliber compared to what I could _easily _do right now." _Given my situation of limitless opportunities!_

"Uh, let's see…does he have any matches recorded on TiVo?"

The vigilante heard his friend sigh in annoyance on the other end. "Donnie _totally _disconnected that for a week after Raph kept on getting really close to smashing the TV with the remote while watching, like, the first **10 seasons** of that wrestling show he watches! Master Splinter thought it'd be a good idea to save the TV too, which I totally agree with but come on! You could just ban it from him. _He's_ the one who-"

"Okay Mikey, I think I-Wait. How comethey didn't just ban _him _from it?"

"Well…um…" Mikey spoke uncomfortably, "Since we're the only ones that watch anything on it, and I was watching some _**classic **__reruns, _I might add, that _maaaaybe _was taking up all my time, they thought it'd be perfect cruel and unusual punishment to stop us _both _from watching anything."

"You just decided to leave that out?"

"Hey! It's not necessary to what I'm talking about."

"Well you said it now. What _were_ you banned from?" He asked curiously.

"Reruns of my beloved old Cartoon Network shows! They just brought them back too!"

"Haha. I should have known."

"Hey! Not funny dude!" Mikey's voice strained, causing a series of rapid coughs.

"You okay Mikey?"

"Yeah… I'm fine…" He breathed out, barely above a whisper. "Well…anyway…TiVo is out."

"Yeah alright. Um…Hey! I got an idea. Could you stuff his punching bag with balloons or somethin'?"

"Ha ha ha! Good one Casey! Now _that's _what I'm talking about! I totally couldn't think of anything during my hazy day today."

"Wait, what? Mikey...are you sick?"

"Uh…you could say that…"

"Is Raph supposed to be watching you?" He asked, the pieces finally starting to come together.

"Geez Casey! I didn't think you'd catch on that fast! YES…he is. And not doing that good I might add. I could easily walk away right now if the room wouldn't spin every time I got up."

"Mikey, that's not good. Where's Don?" Casey asked with some worry.

"Out with Leo bringing back some Triceraton weapons from somewhere…" He spoke unenthusiastically.

"Really? Cool!"

"Yeah I guess it is…normally I'd be hyped for that sort of thing…huh."

"Uh…look Mikey. I don't wanna sound like Leo or Don here, or even Raph for that matter from what you've told me lately, but I think you oughta get some rest."

The other end went silent.

"Mikey?"

"You bet Casey! Rest-o-presto is my middle name!"

"_Sure_ you will…" Casey rolled his eyes, unbelievingly.

"Casey, don't sweat it! I've been lying around all day, what's a little more gonna do?" He smiled.

"Alright then...talk to you later," he grumbled, clearly not sure what to think of Mikey's words.

"K. See yah Casey," Mikey shut off the Shell Cell, breathing out a heavy sigh.

_Well...I guess I…could get back…those pillows are looking pretty comfortable right about now…but…what about a praaaank- _

**"_Ohhhh_..."** he moaned, placing a hand on his forehead as another dizzy spell came upon him.

"Alright then. Later it is."

As Mikey set the Shell Cell down on the kitchen table, he slowly made his way back toward the couch, wobbling every now and then, until he made it over, and plopped down.

"Ahhh…this feels nice. In fact_…(yaaaawn)_ it's so nice I think I'll just..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Dude, I Seriously Don't Feel Good**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 13: Awakening To…AHHHH!

* * *

><p><em>Man…I feel so groggy…and yet so nice….<em>

"_Mikey."_

_Whatever you want Raph, go away…_

"_Mikey? I know you're up. Open your eyes."_

_Why, oh brother Raphael? Whyyyy must you disturb my slumber…_

"_Mikey, I'm warning ya…"_

_Oh great, he's "warning" me… Better open my eyes or he'll never go away. _

I slowly open my eyes and see a blurry green turtle with a red headband watching over me.

"_Heeeey Raph…what's up?"_

"What's up is I got some juice for ya," he answers gruffly.

"You woke me up for that?" I ask tiredly.

_Geez, he could have at least waited. _

"You were already waking up. Besides, Donnie said-" He stopped.

"Donnie said what?"

"Never mind, just…take what you're told, _got it?"_

"I don't wanna…" I mumble, tucking myself more into the blankets.

"Tough."

_Great sympathizer that Raph…_

"Mikey, I'm not gonna tell ya again. **Drink this juice."**

I grumble, giving him the stink eye, which he ignores, as I pick up the glass of juice he's handing me, noticing my hand is shaking slightly. Raph notices too but doesn't say anything.

I lift the cup up to my lips, noticing its odd, puke-like color. "This juice looks weird."

"It don't gotta be pretty do it?"

"No. But it's nice if it has at least _one _appetizing thing about it. Better inspect it first…"

"**Mikey. **Don said to take it **so take it," **he snaps.

"Fine, fine. Huh! Some fine bedside manners _you've_ got..." I say, taking a gulp of-

"**AAAACKKK!" **I spit out the juice on the couch. "WHAT THE SHELL IS THAT!"

"I already told ya!"

"Like shell you did! This is gotta be the worst juice EVER!"

**"Mikey, will ya take it already or will I have ta make ya!"**

"Hey! No fair ganging up on sick turtle. _Both of you_…" I mutter as I feel a headache come above my eyes.

"Look Mikey I-wait, what did you say?"

"Um...nothing."

"_Mikey..._" he warns.

"Raph have mercy..this stuff is **poison!"**

**"**And of course you know what that taste like…" he remarks sarcastically.

"I can guess dude. I can guess..."

"Urrrr…**just take it Mikey."**

"But I-"

I sigh, seeing the warning glare he's giving me saying he will indeed make me take it if I don't, so I bring it up to my lips for another try.

_Okay Mikester, you can do this…_I gulp, then take another sip.

"Aaaack!"

"Urrr!" Raph gets up angrily, stalking away.

"Hey Raph, where you going?"

"I can tell this is gonna take forever, so I'll leave you to it," he snaps, heading toward the kitchen.

"Oh man…" I gaze down at the poison acid drink. _He probably put some medication in it, trying to hide it. Huh! Like juice'll get rid of__** that **__taste!_

I sigh, lying my head on the pillows once again.

_Ahh...sleep…calling me…but Raph. Raph will come back…hmmm…_

I look around the room for anything that can help me out. Then I see it. One of Master Splinter's plants he wanted for the lair to make it look nicer, is just feet away from the couch!

"_Jackpot…" _I whisper as I crawl across the other side of the couch and lean out toward the plant.

"_Steady now…steeeeady..." _I say, bending down, my cup inches away from the plant. _"Almost…there….ah! Got it!" _

I pour most of the drink into the plant when I hear Raph coming back. Quickly getting back to where I was, I lay my head back down on the pillows when abruptly that horrid dizziness comes back.

_Ahhhhhhh….oh that quick movement was not good….and probably hanging almost upside down didn't help either…ohhhhhh…._ I set the cup down on the table next to me as I hold onto my head in pain.

I don't even notice Raph is in the room till I hear him move the cup from the wooden table next to me onto a coaster.

_I don't care that he's here..…I don't care about anything except my wonderful sleep…_

Only a few minutes go by as I suddenly feel a hand on my forehead.

_Hey! What gives?_

I moan, turning away from it.

"Mikey, Don told me to check your temperature. You seem pretty warm, so I'm gonna get the thermometer."

"_Whereishe" _I mumble.

"What?"

"Where's Don now?" I ask again, quietly.

He doesn't answer right away.

"He and the others ended up...helping Casey and April move some things around...he's gonna be back soon."

_"But I want Don…"_

"Too bad, he ain't here."

I grumble, burying myself more into the covers.

"Hold it Mikey. I gotta get your temperature.** Don't fall asleep,"** he warns, turning to leave.

"_Oooookayyy…" _I mumble, situating myself into the covers once again as I begin to drift away….

…

…

"Mikey?"

"_Huh?" _I pop my eyes open. "I-I wasn't sleeping…"

"Yeah. _Sure_ you weren't. Alright, open up," he tells me directly.

"You know I feel I ought to have some sort of retort to that-om!" The thermometer is stuck in my mouth.

I rest my head against the pillows, _trying _not to fall asleep. In minutes he takes it out, mentioning it's "higher than before," and "possibly calling Donnie…"

_I honestly don't know…or care…..All that matters is sleep…_


	14. Chapter 14

**Dude, I Seriously Don't Feel Good**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 14: Flashback

**Authors Note:** Hope you all liked this recent stream of chapters! Next one won't come as soon as I actually haven't written it yet.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FLASHBACK: <em>**

_I guess I fell asleep cuz I don't even realize my Shell Cell's been goin' off till about the third ring. I unenergetically reach out a hand to grab it. _

"Yeah…" I answer tiredly.

"Raph!"

"Leo, what's up?" I ask, suddenly awake.

"April's place just got robbed. We're helping put things back with Casey."

"Wait, WHAT!"

Mikey moans at the sudden noise as I whisper, "What the Shell happened!"

"We don't know yet. We're looking for anything that was stolen."

"How about April?"

"How do you think? This has happened, what, **three **times already?"

"Yeah...I'm beginning to think we're bringing her and her shop bad luck. Should be called "100th Time Around."

He laughs lightly at that. "Yeah…Oh! Hold on. Don wants to talk to you."

"Raph?" Don asks.

"Sup," I say coolly.

"We're gonna be gone longer than I originally thought, so I'm gonna need you to do some things for me, for Mikey."

"Name it."

"He needs to take some of the medicine I have in the cabinet. It's that pink stuff you guys hate so much."

"_Oh nooo_...you can't be serious?"

"Sadly, I am."

"Donnie...you know I can't get Mikey to drink that. He'd rather die than drink that crud."

"Too bad, he needs it. Look, put it in juice or something so he doesn't taste it as much."

I grumble, showing how much I dislike this situation, which he ignores.

"Secondly, check his temperature. You know where the thermometer is?"

"Yeah."

"If it's above 102 call me immediately, but he wasn't anywhere near that last I checked, so he should be fine. Also, if he displays any more problems, call me right away."

"Got it."

"Alright, good." Don breathes out a sigh.

"Hey Don?" I ask. "Why do you think someone would rob April? Sure, she's got stuff, but it's not anything real expensive right?"

"Yeah...I don't know...we still need to figure that out."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, thanks Raph."

I shut off my Shell Cell off and look over at Mikey. He's twitching in his sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dude, I Seriously Don't Feel Good**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 15: Fever Dreams

**Authors Note:** Mikey's italic lines indicate his soft voice in his state.

* * *

><p>Michelangelo's face contorts while his fingers twitch as he dreams. Raphael sits nearby on the couch adjacent to the one his brother lays on, as he watches TV. Though it would seem he's just bored, he only watches it as a distraction so not to worry about Mikey.<p>

A minute later Michelangelo starts mumbling as he turns his head from side to side. Raph looks over at his brother.

"_Uh…nuh...uhhh …" _Mikey mumbles.

His breathing begins to get more rapid as he twists from side to side more violently, muttering louder. Raphael immediately gets up to stand by his side.

"Mikey! Mikey! Wake up!" He shakes Mikey's shoulders. Mikey continues mumbling, moving from side to side as Raph squeezes his shoulders tightly as he calls again, louder, "**Mikey! Get up!" **He shakes him roughly. Mikey's breathing begins to slow down, his mumbling tones down, and he begins to relax in Raph's hold.

"Mikey, can you wake up?" He asks gently.

Mikey's eyes slowly open to look up with glazed eyes at Raph.

"_Raph?"_ he asks hoarsely.

"Don't worry Mikey, you were just having a nightmare…"

"_Geez…that felt so real…"_

"Yeah…that's what happens when you got fever dreams."

"_I have fever dreams?"_ He asks questionably, with squinted eyes.

"Yeah," Raph grumbles, unhappy about that fact.

"_No wonder I feel so hot…"_ Mikey mumbles, closing his eyes.

"**Mikey…" **Raph warns.

"_Don't worry Raph...I'm just resting…I don't want to go back to sleep now anyway…"_

Raph sighs, as he sits down beside his brother on the floor, keeping an eye on him. His breathing had slowed down considerably and he was now breathing normally again, much to Raph's relief. But that didn't mean it couldn't go back up again...

"You need anything Mike? Water? Tea? Soup?" Raph thought of all the things any of them were given when they were sick.

"_No…" _Mikey mutters.

_Geez he must be bad. Mikey **never **turns down food…_

After the two of them sitin silence, Raph's Shell Cell goes off, jolting him, as he was almost asleep himself. Standing up quickly, he moves away from Mikey as he answers the phone with a low, "Yeah?"

"Hey, we're on our way back. How's Mikey?" Don asks.

Raph sighed. "He's been having fever dreams..." He replies in a low voice.

"_Great_…alright, we'll be back as soon as possible. Has he eaten or drunk anything recently?" Don asks, his voiced filled with concern.

"No, not recently. I asked but he didn't want anything."

"Yeah, well, he needs to. Give him some water. Have him drink at least half a bottle."

"Alright," Raph replies.

Ending the call, Raph walks to the kitchen, gets a water bottle from the refrigerator, and walks back to Mikey.

"Hey," he nudges him. "You need to drink this."

Mikey lifts a squinted eye up at Raph. Upon seeing the water bottle he closes his eyes with a groan, turning away.

"Uh uh! Don't think you can get away that easily. Come on, bro. You need this."

Mikey just lay, unmoving.

_Urrrr…great. He just **has **to make this difficult…_

"Alright Mikey, that's it. If you don't drink this right now I'm pouring it all over your new Justice Force comic."

Mikey turns his head over to Raph as he leers at him. Then speaking in a dark, hoarse voice, he replies, "You wouldn't dare."

"For you? Like shell I would," Raph responds resolutely.

Mikey thinks about that, then groans as he slowly tries to prop himself up. Raph immediately comes to his side, grabbing hold of his brother's sides and pulling him up on a pillow behind him. Then he hands Mikey the water bottle, who slowly reaches out to take it as his hand shakes slightly holding it.

"_Okay…" _Mikey sighs, bringing the bottle up to his lips and gulping down half of it in one go. Raph takes it from his grasp as Mikey sinks down into the pillows once more. Getting up, Raph goes back to the kitchen to refill the water. When he returns, Mikey is fast asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dude, I Seriously Don't Feel Good**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 16: Coming Home

**Authors Note:** Italics change as he realizes his surroundings, as well as the thoughts someone has and to emphasize how someone says something.

* * *

><p><em>MIKEY'S POV: <em>

_I feel horrible…my head is ACHING and is reeeeally dizzy…I feel soooo hot...like by a campfire hot…...and lightheaded…..ohhhhh…..ow, ow, owww…_

_I hear a door open… voices…they get louder with footsteps. Nearby…_

_Words are being said but I can't –ahhhhh...…figure them out…_

"_He's still pretty bad…"_

"_Let me see…"_

_A very cool hand is pressed against my forehead._

_Ahhh…please stay…_

_No such luck. It lets go. _

"_He's burning up. And sweating like crazy. Leo?" I hear Don's anxious voice. _

"_I got it." _

_Almost immediately I feel a cool thermometer stuck in my mouth. It rests there for about a minute, then is taken away. _

"_Shell...103," Don sounds really concerned. "He's getting worse rapidly. Raph. I need you to get a cool bucket of water and a bunch of rags, **quickly."**_

_I hear feet run away as I begin to feel a little more light-headed…_

_Oh maaaan…_

_Sleep eventually takes me over…_

…...

_I hear voices again but my head doesn't feel quiet as bad as before…Suddenly I feel something removed from my forehead, then replaced with something colder. Ahhh…soooo nice…_

"_Mikey?" Don asks. _

_Huh? Did I say something?_

"_Mikey? Are you awake?" Don asks me._

_I honestly don't know. I guess I am…_

"_Mikey. Can you open your eyes for me?" _

_Maybe…_

_Slowly, I crack my eyes open and cringe, shutting them as they meet a bright light. I try to lift my arm over my eyes to block it out. Then slowly opening my bleary eyes again, I look up to see _D_on_'s _**bl**_**ur**_**ry **__im_a_ge_ _h_o_ve_r_ing o_v_e_r_ me…_

"Raph, could you turn that light off," he says. The bright light behind him is shut off as I relax a bit, lowering my arm.

"Mikey? How are you feeling?" Don asks gently, his eyes staring at me.

"Ugh…" I groan.

"Yeah, stupid question," he tries to smile. "Alright, first and foremost, you need to drink some more water."

I groan.

"Uh uh. I'm not having any of that."

I'm helped into a sitting position and in seconds the water bottle is placed around my hand as I grip it loosely, bringing it up to my lips. Drinking a little less than before I put it down on the table.

"Alright, besides water you need to eat. What sounds good?"

"_Nothing…" _I moan.

"You have to pick something," he says firmly.

"_I don't know…" _I mumble, closing my eyes.

"Alright then. We'll go with something easy. Soup. Tomato or chicken noodle?" He asks me again.

_Why all these questions?_

"Because they're important."

_Did I say that out loud?_

"Yes you did Mikey."

I sigh.

"_I still feel like total crap…uuugh… _I raise a hand up to touch my radiating forehead, only to feel it already has a cloth on it.

"Do you need a colder cloth Mikey?" Don asks.

"_Yeah…"_

"Leo?" He spins around. Turning back to me, and holding a wet cloth, he places it on my head.

"_Ahhhh…that's nice…"_

_But not for long._

"_Ohhhhh…" _I groan in pain. _"Donnnnnieee…"_

"Yeah Mikey?" he asks gently.

"_Can I pleaseeeeee have some medication. This pain is KILLing me…" _I almost cry at the dizzying, throbbing pain I feel. I even feel myself shiver slightly.

"I got some Ibuprofen right here Mikey," he says soothingly, placing a hand on the back of my head. "Alright, open up. And drink water with it."

I grab the water bottle as he helps raise me up. Taking the medicine I swallow, then gulp it down some more water. Don then helps me back down onto the pillows.

I sigh.

"Donnie?" I ask miserably. "How long till this takes effect?"

"At the least, 15 minutes."

I groan again….

_How long must this laaaaaast?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Dude, I Seriously Don't Feel Good**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 17: Tunnels of the Subconscious and Talks of Fever Dreams

**Authors Note:** Thanks for waiting guys! I want to end this soon but gotta resolve stuff and make sure it ends good. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"How is he?" Leo asks softly as he comes up to Don from behind.<p>

"Still no change…" Don sighs somberly as he dips a cloth once more into a bucket of water and places it on Mikey's forehead.

"He'll get there Don," Raph rests a hand on his shoulder. "He's got _you _for a doctor for crying out loud."

"It's not me that can do anything. It's his body taking care of itself."

"Then there is no need to worry yourself my son…Michelangelo will get well soon…" Master Splinter added softly.

"Yeah…." Don trailed off.

"Now, my sons. I believe it is much past dinner time. Shall we order pizza?"

The three of them looked up at their sensei in surprise. He'd been making them eat healthier all week, much to Michelangelo's chagrin.

"Really?" Raph asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. I think some "good food" as Michelangelo has put it, is just what you all need right now."

"Thanks Sensei," Don gave him a small smile.

"Leonardo? Would you order it with your shell device?"

Raph and Don couldn't help but laugh lightly at their Sensei's wording for their cell phones.

"Hei sensei!" Leo answered obediently, then walked away to call the pizza guy.

….

_MEANWHILE…...As Mikey dreams…..._

_Where am I? This place is all empty…and dark…I don't hear anything at all-_

_FLAP! FLAP! FLAP!_

"_AHH!" _

_A colonyof bats fly over a ducking Michelangelo._

"_That was weird…What do I do now?…Hmmm…...Huh?"_

_Michelangelo suddenly notices three tunnels. Each leading to a different location. He looks over at the first one, surrounded by a heap of multi-colored flowers uncoiling themselves as they slowly bloom, rising into the air. _

"_Huh…that doesn't look too bad."_

_As he takes a step toward the tunnel, the flowers quickly turn black and wither away, falling to the ground as ash. _

"_Oooookay… maybe not. Door number 2 then!"_

_As Michelangelo looks over at the second tunnel it seems ordinary enough. Then suddenly two red eyes glow from within, looking straight at him._

"_Ah! Look away! Look away!" Michelangelo looks away. _

"_Door number 3 you had **better **be good!"_

_Hesitantly looking up towards the third tunnel he sees a light at the other end._

"_Ahhh…that sounds nice. Careful Michelangelo! It could turn into the exact **opposite **thing like those flowers! In this case, a darkness that smells of evil…"_

_Taking a deep breath, he takes one step forward. Nothing happens. He takes another step. _

"_So far so good!"_

_Making his way toward it until he's only feet away from the entrance, he stops. _

"_Well! Looks like door number 3 wins!" He says as he takes his final step into the tunnel…_

_PRESENTLY_

"Got any jacks?" Don asks, sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Go fish," Raph replies gruffly, as he sits leaned against the couch beside a sleeping Mikey.

"Got any twos?" Raph asks.

Don sighs. "Go fish…"

"When's Leo getting here?" Raph asks irritably. "That pizza guy should have dropped it off by now!"

"Patience Raphael…he will be here soon…" Master Splinter speaks calmly as he sits in a meditative pose near them.

"Huh!" Raph grumbles. "I'm tired of this game. Let's watch TV."

"Nothing good's on," Don replies boredly.

"Anything's better than this!"

"Pizza's here!" Leo calls.

"Finally!" Raph gets up, making his way toward the kitchen table and roughly sitting down on a chair.

"Raphael. Would you take out the plates?" Master Splinter asks.

"Yeah, yeah…" Raph grumbles, getting up.

"_What was that Raphael_?"

"Yes Sensei!" He speaks clearer as Leo walks in and Don comes over. Glancing over at Mikey, he looks back at Master Splinter. "Uh. Sensei? Would it be alright if we brought our pizza into the living room? I want to be by Mikey in case he wakes up or gets worse."

"Of course my son. Just grab a plate first."

"Thank you Sensei."

As the three of them get their pizza, and Master Splinter brings out the salad he saved from yesterday, they bring their food into the living room and all take a seat on the carpet.

"My sons…I want to let you all know what Michelangelo may be going through right now."

They listen in.

"As he sleeps he may very well be experiencing what we call "fever dreams." Now do any of you know about these types of dreams?"

"Well…they're bad, I know that. Mikey's been whimpering and mumbling in his sleep, shaking his head…He thought the dreams were…real…" Raph speaks with a low voice, a bit uneasy. Normally he'd just tell Mikey to stop overdramatizing, and quit actin'. Problem was, he wasn't acting this time.

"That is correct Raphael. Donatello? I believe you are the best to explain how fever dreams work?"

"Well…it's like you're in a seemingly endless sequence of dreams. Usually involving long hallways, falling, trying to reach a destination you can't reach, etc. _And_ they're usually pretty weird too. They also last awhile because your body doesn't have the strength to wake up while it tries to fight off the infection, but your brain just keeps on going, so you keep dreaming."

"Thanks braniac," Raph mumbled. "That made a whole lot'a sense…"

Leo contemplated this with a hand on his chin. "So he _is _getting better then, if his body is fighting off the toxins?"

"Yes. The fever itself is actually good for the body."

"How in the shell is _that _possible!"

"Hang on, I haven't finished. A fever is your body's response to fighting off any invaders. By raising the body temperature it kills any bacteria or viruses that can't live at a high temperature. Actually our body's defense mechanism works even more efficiently at a higher temperature-"

"So why did we even bother trying to cool him down!" Raph asked impatiently.

"For his comfort. Normally a low fever wouldn't be that big of deal. Just like a cough or a sore throat. But being it's as high as it is…"

"What?" Raph asked quickly.

"Well…it can lead to delirium, convulsions, fever dreams, hallucinations, and other serious problems."

Raph suddenly got quiet. "So how do you think he's gonna be when he wakes up?"

"I don't know…it's hard to say…."

"**Then how will we-"**

"Raphael! Quiet! Whatever happens will happen…however, Michelangelo is strong and will pull through…...I can feel it," Master Splinter spoke softly.

The others knew if he had a feeling he was probably right. So they too stayed hopeful...


	18. Chapter 18

**Dude, I Seriously Don't Feel Good**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 18: Desires

**Authors Note:** It's been awhile but here's the next chapter! LOTS of excitement ahead! Hehehe…I change some POV's around.

* * *

><p><em><strong>MIKEY'S DREAMLAND:<strong>_

_As Michelangelo walks through the seemingly endless tunnel toward the little bit of light he can see at the end, he thinks,_"_What **is **this place? Kind of gives me the creeps…Huh?...Woah…" Looking up he notices a glittering white bird fly across the top of the tunnel toward the light. _

"_Preeeetyyy…" He breathes out slowly. With his eyes completely fixated on the bird he follows it without a moment's hesitation. His eyes focused completely on it's wings glittering like diamonds with each flap, gracefully flying onward with Michelangelo not far behind it's trail…_

**PRESENTLY:**

Raphael and Donatello are watching TV as Master Splinter sits on a nearby chair reading a book and Leonardo practices some basic Katas not far off.

As Raphael tries to find even a semi-interesting show to watch, the only thing he could find is a soccer game, which was put on 10 minutes ago, and which no one was really paying that much attention to. The only reason it was on in the first place was to take their minds off Mikey, but to no avail. Mikey was constantly in both Raph and Don's minds, and although Leonardo seemed deeply involved in his training, with each stroke of his sword he lashed out a little bit more. Master Splinter of course was just as worried as the rest, if not more so, being their father, as he meditated from time to time.

By this time all the pizza had been eaten save a few slices they left for Mikey to have when he woke up. Although they knew he very well might not have an appetite for pizza when he did, it gave them hope he would wake up soon so he could have his favorite food.

"I'm tellin' ya, he'll wake up after smelling it by him," Raph commented, lying back against the couch.

"Well however he wakes up, we gotta make sure he's got everything he needs," Leo spoke.

"We got the buckets of cool water and rags at the ready if he needs them and any pain medications," Don added. He wanted to be ready for anything when Mikey woke up again. Which he hoped would be _very _soon.

_**MIKEY'S DREAMLAND: **_

"_Wow…" Mikey gaped in awe at what he saw as he came out of the tunnel after following the sparkling white bird that then flew away into the sky. For what he saw in front of him was surely a dream come true..._

…

_As Mikey looked into the field of grass before him, he saw not far beyond a carnival like none he's ever seen before. _

"_Pure…perfection…" he mumbled. Then suddenly he plastered a wide grin on his face and ran toward the carnival. _

_As he ran through the soft grass he felt a sense of freedom he never had before, running faster than ever before! Everything around him just sped past as the wind blew across his smiling face. _

"_YEAHHHHH! WAHOOOOO! HAHAHAHAHA!"_

"_Hey Mikey!" A voice suddenly called from the side. He abruptly stopped and looked over. There, a few feet away from him were his bros!_

"_Leo!" He called as he rushed over to greet them. _

"_Man, I haven't seen you guys in so long! Where have you been?" He asked excitedly. _

"_We've been here the whole time Mikey," Leo smiled. _

"_Yeah, you think we'd leave you knucklehead?" Raph teased as he gave Mikey a noogie._

"_Hey! Stop it Raph!" Mikey laughed. _

"_Come on Mikey! We gotta get there before everyone else comes and we have to wait in long lines!" Don commented. _

"_Uh…where? Huh?" Mikey looked over to where Don was looking. The carnival! Duh! He thought. _

"_Right!" He zoomed past his brothers, calling back, "Last one there is a boiled turtle!"_

_His brothers followed behind him as they all ran toward the grand carnival. _

**PRESENTLY: **

_MASTER SPLINTER'S POV: _

"Master Splinter!" Don called.

I immediately opened my eyes and turned to Donatello.

"Yes, my son?"

"It's Mikey," he grinned. "He's smiling. Is that a good sign?"

I looked down at my son and saw he was indeed smiling. I too smiled at seeing his lively face once again.

"I would assume so Donatello," I said.

"That's good," Don breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Looks like Mikey will wake up soon," Leo brightened up.

"Let's hope so…" Raph added quietly. He did not seem as convinced. And neither did I. Although I was hopeful.

**_(TO ADD TO FANFICTION EXPERIENCE LISTEN TO "I'M A HARDWORKING FELLOW" AT FIRST AND THEN ONCE THE ACTION COMES LISTEN TO "THEME FOR THE LANDLADY (SO HARD)" FROM "FRUITS BASKET" SOUNDTRACK FOR THIS SCENE. IT ADDED TO THE FEEL OF THE SCENE FOR ME. ^_^)_**

_MIKEY'S DREAMLAND: _

"_OH MY GOSH THIS IS AWESOME!" Mikey gazed in awe at the multitude of rides and games everywhere around him. "Man, man, man!" Mikey anxiously jumped in place. "Dudes! Where do we gotta get tickets, come on, come on, come on!"_

"_Don't need to Mike. We get in for **free,**" Raph smirked, which only brought on a completely flabbergasted look on Mikey's face. "No…fricking…way…."_

"_Shell yeah!" Raph threw his hands in the air as he roared in triumph._

"_THEN LET'S GO!" Mikey shouted as they made their way towards the rides. _

"_Alright Mikey. What do you want to go on first?" Don asked as they made their way into the center of the carnival. _

"_Hmmm….how about…aha! The scrambler! I love that one!"_

"_Alright then! Let's go!" Leo said excitedly as they made their way to the ride. _

_After going on several dizzy rides Raph wanted a change. _

"_Mikey, we gotta do something else. What do you think?"_

_Oh maaaan…there's so many choices! How can I possibly- He began. _

"_Then I'll pick!" Raph shouted as he pointed to one of the deadliest looking roller coasters Mikey had ever seen. _

"_Alright!" Mikey yelled back as he and Raph rushed over to the ride. As they ran Mikey noticed the other two had stayed back. _

_"Hey! Come on guys!"_

"_Um…no thank you…" Don spoke hesitantly. _

"_Yeah..um..next one…" Leo added as he looked down sheepishly at the ground. _

"_Ha! Those wimps can't take__ it!" Raph grinned. _

"_Yeah! Haha." I added. _

_As we got buckled in the ride it started. We went up! And down! And OH MY GOSH THIS IS SO FREAKING SCARY! I was about to shout that out to Raph who was a coaster in front of me when I noticed it. A darkness in the sky, spreading quickly. _

"_What is that?"_

_All of a sudden it shot out a power of energy hitting the carnival rides next to ours as our ride kept on going. _

"_**BOOM!"**_

_The explosion landed right next to our roller coaster. Right where Don and Leo were!_

"_GUYS!" I yelled. _

_Suddenly everything around me swirled as I was taken back to the super fast ride. _

"_No, no, no. Stop! Stop! STOP!" I yelled. _

_The ride abruptly stopped as me and Raph got out and ran toward the explosion, calling our brothers names. _

"_LEO! DON!" I called frantically. Running. Searching. _

_Where are they?_

_The world around me was all one large blur of movement, light and deafening noise. _

"_Mikey!" Raph called me over. _

_I ran toward him and saw Leo and Don on the ground beside him. _

"_Oh my gosh guys!" I knelt down in front of them. "Are you guys okay?"_

"_We're…okay Mikey…" Don spoke calmly. _

"_You sure?" I asked, totally freaking out now!_

"_Yeah Mikey, we're fine. But uh…maybe you guys could just help us out?" Leo asked, his voice a little softer than usual. _

"_Sure thing bros! Don't worry about it! You can count on us!"_

"_I know we can Mikey," Don added with a smile. _

_As Raph and I helped them across the carnival, still with explosions landing ALL THE FREAKING TIME, with Don under my shoulders and Leo under Raph's, we finally got closer to the field we came from. Unfortunately it still wasn't far away enough from the blasts. Think quick Mikey! Think quick! **GASP!** That's it!_

"_Raph!" I called over my shoulder. "See that cave up ahead? Let's go there!"_

_Raph looked to where I was pointing, then called back to me, "Good thinking Mike!" _

_As we quickly went across the field, dodging any blasts that came our way, we quickly made it towards the cave and sat down. _

PRESENTLY:

_MASTER SPLINTER'S POV: _

"Masta Splinter! His heart's beatin' real fast!" Raph shouted as he tried to soothe a twisting and gasping Michelangelo.

"My son!" I immediately stayed by his side, trying to calm him myself. I quickly turned to Donatello. "Is there anything we can give him?" I asked.

"Only try and wake him up," Donatello replied nervously.

Leonardo came up from behind Mikey. "Come on Mikey. **You can do this.** **Wake up.**"


	19. Chapter 19

**Dude, I Seriously Don't Feel Good**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 19: Fear

* * *

><p><em>MIKEY'S DREAMLAND: <em>

"_Alright guys, listen up. I don't know what that thing is out there, but it is our responsibility to help those people," Leonardo spoke to his brothers, as they all sat in a circle on the ground of the cave. _

"_I don't see how any of this is our responsibility at all Leo!" Raph growled. _

"_**Raph. Not now.**_"

"_**Shell now, Fearless! **__We don't got any responsibility to anyone but each other! You expect us to be able to stop some vortex in the sky of explosions! We ain't that good."_

"_But we can at least help get people to safety," Leo snapped._

"_True, but we can't help everyone. It's too dangerous out there," Don added. _

_Leo turned to Don. His expression turned soft. _

"_Isn't one better than none?"_

_Don thought for a second. Then sighed. _

"_Well you guys?" Leo looked at his brothers. _

_Raph growled his disapproval with folded arms. Mikey looked at his brothers with the fear of the situation still clear in his mind. _

_Like shell I want to go back out there! I'm with Raph on this one! He thought. _

"_**Fine…**__" Raph grumbled. "But we're __**only **__doing what we __**can. **__I ain't risking my life to help everyone."_

"_Fine," Leo replied flatly. "Let's go then."_

_MIKEY'S POV:_

_It was decided we would leave our safe haven, AWAY from all the explosions outside, to go TOWARD them! Man…why did Raph give in too! _

_As we made our way back towards the carnival with all kinds of ride parts scattered everywhere and a few smaller explosions still coming down, we reached the wounded and carried them off to safe places. _

_All of the running and carrying got us all a bit exhausted as we panted, bent over with our hands on our knees. _

"_Man…dudes…this is totally not my day…" I said. _

"_Not mine either," Raph growled._

"_Come on guys. We've almost gotten everyone to safety," Leo gasped, getting up. _

"_**BOOM!"**_

_An explosion landed right by us again as we all dodged the attack. _

"_Let's get oughta here!" Raph called. We followed after him. _

_Running…_

_Escaping…_

_Leaving this…-_

"_**AHHH!"**__ I yelled, feeling a block of metal land on my back as I fell to the ground. _

"_MIKEY!" I heard my bros shout. _

_All sound seemed muted for a few seconds as I saw the smoke and colors swirl dizzily around me. _

"_Raph! Grab Mikey!" I heard Leo call. _

_In seconds I felt myself picked up and moving at top speed away from everything… _

_We finally got to another **semi** safe spot as Raph laid me down. Don immediately knelt down next to me._

"_Mikey…" He looked down anxiously at me. _

"_Yeah bro?" I replied softly. _

"_Hold still. I gotta check out your back."_

"_Okay…" Not like I had a choice. I can't move a single body part._

_As Don inspected my injuries Leo and Raph kept their eyes on our surroundings. _

"_You can't walk. Not with this," Don sat up. _

"_Great…" Raph grumbled. _

"_Sorry Raph…" I mumbled. _

_He looked over at me a bit apologetically. _

_I know you didn't mean anything by it Raphie boy…_

"_We'll have to carry him," Don added. _

"_Right," Leo spoke, getting up. "I'll take him."_

_I felt myself being lifted once more, this time by Leo, in bridal style. _

_Don got up next to us. "Well it looks like-**AHHH!"**_

_Don immediately fell to his knees as his back steamed from a blast. _

"_DON!" We call cried. _

_Raph immediately went to his side and placed one hand on his shoulder. _

"_Donnie! What happened!"_

"_B…blast!..." He cringed, closing his eyes in pain. _

"_**Urrrrr…WHAT THE SHELL IS GOING ON!" **__Raph yelled. _

"_We were in one place too long," Leo said firmly. "Let's go."_

"_Ohhh…" Don's eyes rolled back as he fainted in Raph's arms. _

_As Raph carried Don and Leo carried me, we headed, though much slower, towards safety. Wherever that might be at…_

_We seemed to only go a short way when another blast hit the ground right in front of us, a little too close to Raph as he shouted in pain and backed away. _

"_Raph!" Leo called. "What happened!"_

"_**Damn sparks flew in my eye!"**__ He yelled._

"_Can you see?"_

"_Not much…"_

"_Alright I'll lead you. Hold onto my shoulder."_

_Oh man…we're all going down…and I started it…I should have seen that metal falling down above me…Then we wouldn't have had to stop and none of this would have happened…_

"_Don't think that Mikey," Leo spoke suddenly. _

"_What? I didn't say-"_

"_I know what you're thinking. None of this is your fault."_

_I sighed, thankful. "Thanks Leo."_

_Leave it to Leo to know all about guilt. He puts way too much on himself. _

…

"_Alright guys. We need to rest," Leo said as he set me down on the ground._

"_Man…I don't know how much more we can take of this…" Raph said. _

"_Not too much more..." Don mumbled softly. _

_We all looked down at our now conscious brother. _

"_I would agree" I added. _

_Leo's face had that look of serious focus and tension. I could see the sweat coming off his face. _

"_Leo? What do we do?" Raph asked. _

"_I…I don't know…"_

_Leo doesn't know? Leo doesn't know! Oh man, we're doomed!_

"_Let me think for a second…" He said. _

_We all waited for a few minutes, resting, the explosions still coming down around us. None of us are even flinching. We must be used to it already…_

"_Alright. I think I got it," he finally spoke. _

"_Alright, let's hear it," Raph said. _

_It was then I noticed it. A huge ball of light coming down. _

"_Guys…" I pointed up to the sky. They all looked up. _

_As we all escaped again, I could feel it…it's heat coming closer and closer…Then I heard it land. All sound was gone except it's landing...It was then I felt an intense pain and dropped to the ground heavily. Slowly turning my bleary eyes next to me I saw what looked like a giant crater with smoke coming out…_

_Bros…where…are…my…brothers…_

_I barely lifted my head up an inch to look for them. Smoke was everywhere…I couldn't make out anything…wait…_

_I see..._

_A red bandana._

_Raph! _

_I attempted to move closer on my elbows since I had no strength to get up. As I inched closer I saw him..._

_Lying on the ground._

_Completely still..._


	20. Chapter 20

**Dude, I Seriously Don't Feel Good**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 20: Facing Fears

**Authors Note:** For those wondering, yes, everything is connected in the dream world to the real one. See if you can figure it out before the end! Hint: Chapter titles give some info away.

* * *

><p><em>MIKEY'S DREAMLAND: <em>

"_Raph?"…I asked him quietly. _

_He said nothing. Didn't even move._

"_Raph?" I asked again, inching closer to him, dragging myself on my arms I crawled up next to his face and nudged his shoulder. _

_No response. _

"_Come on Raph…" I croaked, tears starting to come down my face. "Come on bro don't leave me…"_

_Raph wouldn't move. Or couldn't._

"_No…no…this…this isn't possible…" I muttered to myself. "No…no, no no. **NO!**"_

_Tears were pouring down my face. **"RAPH GET UP! COME ON!"** I nudged him again. _

"_No…no…not this…not this…"_

PRESENTLY:

_MASTER SPINTER'S POV:_

"Master Splinter! His heart rate's going down!" Don exclaimed.

_MIKEY'S DREMLAND: _

_My brother...my closest brother…and best friend…is gone…_

_I couldn't believe it. No…I **won't **believe it. This can't be real. Some trick of the Shredder's. Yeah, that's it…Just…a really, really convincing lie!_

_I gulped. _

_Gotta find the others. And soon. _

_I tried getting up. _

"_Ahh!"_

_I fell back down painfully. _

"_My back…on no…I still can't get up…"_

_Looking around frantically for Leo and Don I saw nothing but smoke all around._

"_I can't find them like this…LEO! DON!" I called. _

_No reply. _

_After about a minute of shouting their names my throat ached as I buried my head in my arms. And sobbed._

…

_I don't know how long I was lying there when I heard a deep, wispy voice from above. _

"_Michelangelo…" It called. _

_It's just more of this nightmare. Pay no attention to it…_

_I kept my head hidden in my arms. _

"_Go away…" My voice muffled. _

"_Michelangelo…" It called again. _

"_What!" I spat, my voice still muffled in my arms. _

"_What have you done to your brother...?"_

_What have **I **done? What does it mean?_

"_You could have saved him from all this…"_

"_What are you talking about, no I couldn't! He's dead! DEAD!" I shouted. _

"_He didn't need to be…You could have saved him…"_

"_Oh yeah? How!"_

_It didn't answer. _

"_Well? TELL ME!"_

_Still no answer. Anger began to boil inside me. _

"_Are you going to answer or just say nothing!"_

"_You could have paid attention to the wreckage falling…"_

"_No one could have seen that." I replied. Surprising even myself. I was blaming myself all this time for that. But now…_

"_Michelangelo…that **unfocused **lack on your part lead to you being cared for, slowing your brothers down, and causing them to be unprotected…"_

"_No…that's…not true…We couldn't have avoided those blasts…" I defended myself. _

"_You could have…Or are you saying all that ninja training was for nothing when it mattered most?"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Because of your actions two of your brothers are severely injured and one is dead."_

"_SHUT UP! IT'S NOT TRUE!" I covered m ears. _

"_Is it? See for yourself…"_

_I couldn't help but look up from my tear stricken face to see Leo and Don suddenly lying on the ground a few feet away from Raph. Bloodied and battered. _

"_No…that never happened…"_

"_When the explosion landed they took a hit…" the voice explained. _

"_No…" I shook my head. "This can't be real…It can't, YOU HEAR ME!"_

"_It can…and it is…"_

"_No…"_

"_Michelangelo…you…are the guilty party…_

_"No…NOOO!" I bawled. _

"_Take no pity on yourself," it spoke darkly. "Instead punish yourself for your actions so this may never happen again!"_

"_H…how?"_

_PRESENTLY: _

_MASTER SPLINTER'S POV:_

I looked over my son once again. _Something is not right…Something else is going on inside him…_

"Masta Splinta?" Raphael gazed at me with tears he had been trying to hold back the last few hours.

I sighed. "My sons…I do not know if this is all due to his fever…Or if there are darker works involved here…"

My sons gasped at that. Then equally held the same look: _We will do anything for him._

I exhaled. "There is one way we can find out. And I believe Michelangelo may very well need it. However, I need all of you to stay where you are and watch over him."

"Where are you going Master?" Leo asked.

"To his mind," I replied.


	21. Chapter 21

**Dude, I Seriously Don't Feel Good**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 21: Facing Fears Part II

**Authors Note: **ONLY **ONE MORE CHAPTER** AFTER THIS!

* * *

><p><em>DREAMLAND:<em>

_MASTER SPLINTER'S POV: _

_What a strange place…_I thought as my deep meditation brought me to my pain-stricken son's mind. Looking around the darkness with smoke billowing out from nowhere in particular, thereby forming a smoke screen, I could make out dim light from three points. Carefully taking in my surroundings I took a step forward. As I did so the dim lights became clearer and I could now make out three tunnels.

_Hmmm…I feel nothing from where I stand, but I sense there is a meaning behind these tunnels. Perhaps each showcases an inner-_

**BOOM!** A loud crash suddenly sounded from the tunnel directly in front of me. Knowing my son may very well be in danger, even in his own mind, I ran forward, and into the tunnel.

**PRESENTLY: **

"He's been gone for 10 minutes!" Raph yelled angrily.

"Raph! We don't know how long this will take," Leo responded testily. The toll of all this stress was getting to him and he just wanted to go to sleep, but couldn't. He _wouldn't._ And although he was considered the most relaxed of the turtles, especially in dangerous life situations, he wasn't holding it in today. Neither were the others. Having no idea what had happened to their carefree brother the last few days was starting to take a toll on them. First, they thought he was simply sick, from who knows what, but it happens. Then, he began to get steadily worse. And now…who knew what was going to happen to him.

Raph got up and started pacing, _again. _

"Urrrr. Don! You sure you don't know any reason-"

"I told you all my possible theories, but none are 100 perfect accurate Raph!" Don snapped.

Donatello had been wrapping his brain around all the possible sicknesses Michelangelo might have and although he came to a few conclusions, he really didn't know the answer. In the same way Leonardo would blame himself for not protecting everybody every second, Donatello put the pressure of being the only one with any medical knowledge whatsoever, which wasn't a whole lot by his standards, who could find a cure for their brother's sickness. Which in turn got him to turn into a very snappy turtle as his brothers constantly asked him questions while he pondered any possible solutions.

"We're sorry Don," Leo spoke quietly as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We're just worried."

"I know," Don replied softly. Even he couldn't hold onto his anger that long.

"Maybe if we meditate it will help," Leo offered.

"I can't meditate right now Leo," Don responded, trying to hold in a remark of "This isn't the time!"

"Meditation can bring about the answers we seek," Leo quoted Splinter, reading Don's thoughts.

Don said nothing for a moment. Then, "Fine. But I will be focusing on finding answers to _this _problem."

"Right," Leo said. Then he turned to Raph. "You in?"

**"Shell yeah I am," **Raph growled.

"Alright. Then let's do this."

_**DREAMLAND: **_

As I ran toward the roaring sounds they became clearer.

_Eruptions. _

Hurrying faster toward the noise I made my way out into an open meadow to showcase a beautiful landscape, had there not been a rather large spiral in the sky shooting out flares to the ground. Turning my head to the side I noticed a carnival…hit quite badly by the flares blasts.

_A good place to start. _

Heading toward it I began to notice a dark swirl in the sky right above the tallest ride. Getting closer towards that destination my senses heightened as I looked up and barely avoided an attack by that nightmare sky.

_This certainly feels real. What my poor son must be going through…_

Quickening my pace I made it toward the carnival.

"_STOP! DO NOT COME ANY FARTHER," _a booming voice called from the sinister black swirl in the sky.

"Do not talk to me works of evil!" I spat as I continued running.

"_You cannot change what has happened…Your sons are finished."_

_What did it say?_

Frowning, I continued running, "You're words are nothing but lies in Michelangelo's mind. You have no power here!"

"_Ahhh, but I do…Michelangelo is already in my grasp…"_

"What evil monstrosity are you?" I shouted.

"_That is none of your concern. Leave now. There is no hope left for your son."_

"Be gone evil! You're words have no effect on me!"

"_Very well…but you will see for yourself the truth…" _The dark voice trailed away as I reached my destination.

Looking around I saw various human beings lying on the ground. Battered and bruised. Some in even worse shape.

_What kind of evil has come into Michelangelo's mind? I must find the source of all this…_

Making my way through the carnival I began to hear sobbing. Walking toward the noise I looked around a corner to see-

"My son!"

Michelangelo's bleary eyes shot up to look at me.

"Sen-sei?" He croaked.

I ran toward Michelangelo and held him tight. "I am here Michelangelo…" I spoke softly. It was then I noticed Raphael lying on the ground beside him.

_Oh no…_

"Raph's been…" Michelangelo croaked as he stared at his brother.

"K…killed…"

"He has not my son. This is all a dream."

"How can you prove that?" He looked up at me again.

_It has been some time since I saw my most lively son be so torn down. I will __**stop**__ this menace. _

"Trust me my son. I have just come from the real world. This is not real," I held him closer. "Do you trust me Michelangelo?"

He sniffed. His weary eyes looked up at me as he nodded.

"Good. Then we will leave this nightmare. But first, we need to destroy what is causing all this terror or it will attack you again."

"If it's a dream Sensei, can't you just…get me out?"

"If only it were that simple my son…I had my doubts, but now I am sure. There is evil at work here."

Michelangelo's eyes widened in horror. Then he looked down sadly.

I quickly added, "It has nothing to do with you Michelangelo. Something has entered your mind and is preying on your worst fears."

"It has?" He asked softly.

"Yes. I am certain it has to do with that dark swirl in the air. The words that came out of it were filled with nothing but evil intent."

"You heard it then too?" His eyes widened.

"Yes…What has it told _you_ my son?"

He looked down.

"Michelangelo…do not worry. All it seems capable of is telling lies. **Lies, **my son…"

"Well…" he sniffed. "It told me that I was responsible for Raph's….d…d…death…" He gulped, taking in a breath. "And Leo and Don's injuries… It said…they wouldn't be able to fight again…"

_That monster! _

"That is no true my son. They are eagerly awaiting your return back home."

"Really?" He looked up at me hopefully.

"Yes. In fact I bet right now they're-"

"_Enough! Be gone you fowl filth! I have no need of your presence here," _the snarling voice spoke again.

"Leave demon!" I yelled. "You're lies and darkness cannot live in such light for long!"

"_We shall see...I believe Michelangelo agrees with what I have said on some part, do you not, Michelangelo?"_

I turned to my son. He looked on in fear and sorrow at the voice. His expression one of shock.

"_You see? He can't even defend himself."_

"You monster! Get away! Michelangelo!" I grabbed my son's shoulders, turning him to me as I looked him in the eye. "Be brave! Stand up to this invader in your mind! He is trying to destroy you from the inside!"

Michelangelo looked at me with a blank stare.

"My son…this monster is nothing more than a trick from the evil one, preying on your strongest emotions. **Do not let it win Michelangelo!"**

He continued to stare at me blankly.

_Oh no, I must do something. _

"_Hamato Splinter! I am quite tired of your interfering. Be gone, and never return!"_

Suddenly blasts from the clouds above came down as I dodged them once again.

_This was much easier when I was younger. Although it is a dream-(cringe) I can still feel the strain of it all-(Gasp!) Michelangelo!_

I turned around to face my son, just in time to grab him away from the nearest blast.

"Michelangelo, look at me!" I shook his shoulders, staring at him at eye level.

He slowly looked up at me.

"You are good..."I spoke gently. "You are useful...you are alive…your brothers are alive…you are a wonderful son…and are not responsible for **any **of this…**Do you understand?"**

It looked like clarity was finally coming back to him as a smile crept along his-

"Ahhh!" I yelled, falling to the ground as a blast hit me from behind.

_Can't…move…_

"_Hamato Splinter…I warned you not to interfere…now your demise will come at long last…"_

_Noooo…Michel…an..ge…lo…_

"_Say farewell to your family."_

_Whatever is coming…I will take it gladly for my family!_

As another flare came from the sky, and the light and heat came toward me, I knew it was coming to end. Given I would not die, I may not be able to get back into my son's mind.

_Michelangelo…stay strong…_

"**NO,"** I heard a defiant voice speak nearby. The heat and light from the oncoming blast immediately turned into harmless smoke in the air with a "hiss" as if it were hit by a giant waterfall.

"_**What is this!" **_The voice shouted in fury.

"**You will NOT harm my family or me any longer." **

I saw to my side Michelangelo slowly, and painfully, stand up. Glaring at the voice.

"**You are nothing but lies and misery…And I will take you down! One way or another…"**

"_**This can't be! You were struck down!"**_

"**Apparently not enough. I'm still standing aren't I?"**

_I had only witnessed Michelangelo's great bravery when his family was in danger. And here he brought up the courage again to bring it to light. _

"_Not for long!" _The voice bellowed, and as if getting ready to shoot another blast a sudden gust of wind hit it with a **SLAM!**

"_Ahh! What is this!" _It cried.

"The power of my mind…" Michelangelo smiled. "And if you don't want to witness the wrath of what _I_ can think of for you, I suggest you get out. **Now."**

The voice suddenly growled as the land around us began to shake.

"Don't worry Master Splinter," Michelangelo looked on at the voice with the look of an acute warrior. Completely relaxed. And fearless…

"_URRRRRRRRR…AHHHHH!" _The dark cloud of swirls emerged from the sky and headed right toward my son!

"Michelangelo!" I cried. Just as the dark swirl of evil came down upon us it was blinded by a bright light as it screamed in terror.

"_AHHHH!"_

"**I warned you,"** Michelangelo spoke darkly.

"_This…is…im…POSSIBLE!" _It shrieked before an explosion of light and color erupted where it was, to reveal nothing but a clear sky. All other oncoming flares ceased, as did the fires on the ground, with only smoke remaining…

I turned to my son in awe as he stared up at the sky, completely ready for anything that might come his way.

_My son…how you have grown…_

"Uh…Master Splinter? You okay?" He asked me.

_Hm?_

I looked at my son's confused face.

"I am sorry Michelangelo. I must have been in a daze…"

"Haha. You sure were. Well! Let's get goin' then huh?" He smiled at me.

I was stunned for a moment. Then a smile came upon my own face.

"Yes. Let's."

….

As we walked from the carnival of his mind, he explained to me how "awesome" the rides were until it was all "completely destroyed."

"This is _totally _what I had in mind for the **perfect carnival! **It's so...AWESOME! You sure you don't want to go on any rides Sensei?"

"Yes, my son," I chuckled. "Even though this is a realm of your mind, I am sure my own body would still feel some effects, even here."

"Haha. I bet! Well then! Off home we go!"

We walked a few seconds in silence until he spoke up again.

"Hey Sensei! Wanna know what my back up plan was?"

"Excuse me? I'm afraid I do not understand."

"Oh! Sorry. Haha! You may be _in _my mind but you still can't _read _it," he grinned. "Well then! I'll explain it! You know how I destroyed that demon thing with that light?"

"Yes I do. That was quite incredible my son."

He beamed with delight. "Yeah that was pretty cool wasn't it?…But you know how I talked about the wrath I had in mind for it?"

"Yes…I remember my son."

"Well…" he smiled mischievously. "I thought of a few possible things I could do it. Being it's all dark and gloomy I thought about creating the most cuddly, light-hearted fighting teddy bears possible! Or some magical unicorns shooting out hearts of terror! Haha. But then…I just felt like there was this light in me that wanted to come out, so I was like, sure, why not! Feels right to me! And then you saw what happened. Guess it worked huh?"

"Yes…" I smiled. _It did. _

"Michelangelo…" I spoke softly. _I needed to get an answer._

"Yeah Sensei?"

"These fears you face…how long have you held them in your heart?"

For the first time since we had walked away from that nightmare Michelangelo stayed silent.

"My son?" I asked.

"Just…on and off…you know…inner fears…"

"When did they come about?" I asked gently.

"I don't know!" He snapped, a bit angrily.

"My son…although that demon preying on your fears is gone, you still deal with that pain. I am here to help. Please, speak to me."

Michelangelo was silent for a few seconds. Then sighed.

"I don't want to be useless…" he said softly.

"My son-"

"I know I got stuff to offer, I do it all the time! But…those fears just come up every now and then…Especially when Raph, or Don, or even Leo say something…but…that's not the worst…it's the fear that if I mess up it will lead them to getting hurt…or...killed…" He gulped. "And that gets to me the most…"

"My son…You carry a great burden…By sharing these feelings with your loved ones you will see they do not feel that way about you, but rather they will understand you better if you explain to them the pain and fears you suffer from. They are there to help."

"Yeah…" he mumbled.

_Perhaps seeing his brothers in person will help him..._

"So!" He quickly changed the subject. "What's the best way outa here? I assume it would be through the way we came?" he turned to me.

"I believe so as well my son. Come, let us go."

_I will talk to him when we get back concerning this matter…_

Making our way through the tunnel and into the main area we arrived I saw Michelangelo glance briefly at the other tunnels nearby. However, before I could question him I felt the strain of my meditation taking its toll.

"My son, we must go. Now!"

"Hai!" He replied as we made our way towards the center of this cave.

"Sit," I told him as we sat on the ground floor.

"Now go into meditation with me my son…Focus all your energy into getting back…"

He nodded and closed his eyes with me, as we began our travel back home.

….


	22. Chapter 22

**Dude, I Seriously Don't Feel Good**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 22: Home At Last

**Authors Note: **This is the final chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! ^_^

* * *

><p><em><strong>MIKEY'S POV<strong>_

_I can feel myself flying through the air…But not regular air, more like…dream air. I'm floating towards... myself... I can feel it…_

_I'm coming home._

I can hear breathing. I feel my chest going up and down. I think I'm lying on something soft…The couch maybe? Huh.

"I think he is coming to," Master Splinter's voice says.

I hear shuffling as the others, I'm guessing, come closer to me. I can practically feel their breathing on my face. _Ewww!_

Annoyed, I slowly open my eyes. The first thing I see is a bright light.

_Ow! Man! I must have been out pretty long to not be used to this!_

Slowly my eyes adjust to the brightness as I see blurred images of my family. Then gradually they come into view. Don and Master Splinter are hovering over me while Raph and Leo are hovering behind them.

"Ya know…you guys could give me some room here…" I say with a scratchy voice.

Instantly they all start talking happily.

_Wow. They must have been really worried…How long was I out? It seemed like I was gone for ages…_

"Quiet my sons, Michelangelo still needs to recover from all the stress that has happened to him," Master Splinter spoke to them sternly.

_Thank you Sensei. Man, I feel exhausted!_

"They have all been watching you day and night my son," Master Splinter spoke gently.

My eyes widened in surprise.

"Don't tell me you'd think we wouldn't bonehead," Raph teased.

"Um…no! Of course not."

I tried to put a smile on my face but Master Splinter saw right through me. After telling them to get lunch ready Master Splinter sat down next to me on the couch. A few minutes went by with neither of us saying anything. Then he let out a sigh.

"My son…have you thought about what I have said?"

I did. But I didn't want to face it that's for sure.

"My son…Michelangelo…Do you see now how they care for you?"

I looked at the ground and said nothing.

"Michelangelo, they care. They care deeply for you. You have to remember your fears are lies-"

"Not all of them," I spoke firmly, surprising even myself.

I looked up to meet his face.

"I know I'm good…but…" I shook my head. "I know I can be better."

"We all can my son."

"I know…that I can be a goof-off and a troublemaker, but that's just me being me! I don't want to live my life always as serious as Leo, always on alert in case any possible threat comes my way and not enjoy life in the process. But I want to be useful."

"You can my son. All of your brothers are useful in their own ways. And _all _of you have contributed and helped one another."

"Yeah I guess so."

Master Splinter sighed. "Michelangelo. I think you will heal best by talking to them first."

_Oh no. No **way **am I doing that! That'd be like…the worst embarrassment ever! I can just imagine telling them how I feel useless and Raph saying, "So we finally agree on somethin'."_

I shuddered at the thought.

_No. I am **not **telling them. Maybe I could change the subject? Wait a second! How could I forget!_

"Master Splinter? You…noticed those tunnels right? The other ones?"

"Yes I did."

"Well…do you know…_why _they were there? When I came in I had to decide which one to go in. When I went to the first one I saw flowers that turned to ash when I got close. Then the second one had this scary monster thing. So I went with number three."

"Hmmm…I see…"

Master Splinter thought for a moment, then said, "I believe those were your fears in various forms. The first tunnel represented those you love and that which is beautiful in your life, leaving you, and wilting away. The second, was the monster your fear created within yourself that you must confront, but your fear stopped you from doing so. As for the third tunnel, it was all the good in your life being destroyed by your own actions. Those are my thoughts."

"Oh…wow…"

"These are all your _fears _Michelangelo, remember."

"Yeah…"

"Lunch is ready!" I hear Leo call from the kitchen.

"Michelangelo?" Master Splinter asked me.

I looked up at him.

"I'm okay Master Splinter," I smile.

"Good," he smiled back. "Then let us eat."

I nodded and we left.

….

As soon as we arrived in the kitchen I was met with the smell of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup.

_Yum!_

Making my way toward the table I noticed the others were scrambling about, getting ready. Master Splinter had left for his room and would be back soon.

"Oh! Hey Mikey! Hold on!" Leo looked over at me while flipping the last grilled cheese. Might I add…he's wearing my chef's hat. ^_^

I smiled at that.

"Ya know Leo, I think you could have just stuck with setting the table dude."

"Mikey, I can do this," Leo spoke with fierce determination.

"Ya can't master everything Fearless."

"Raph, I am _not _in the mood."

"_Cuuuz_ you burnt the first three sandwiches?" Don grinned.

"Don!" Leo turned to Don with a look of betrayal in his eyes. Don just shook his shoulders.

"Fine! I did! But these are **great** if I do say so myself," Leo looked at the plate of grilled cheese sandwiches on a plate he held proudly.

"You _do _know you only did two of those right?" Don asked.

Leo looked like he was about to give that leadership look to Don saying, "Don't talk to me like that." Actually Leo seemed a lot less…Leo today. Maybe all the stress got to him or something…

_Great. I hope that wasn't my fault._

As we all sat down eating Raph mumbled to me in a low voice, "Notice anything different about Leo?"

"He did seem more…uh…loose?" I answered.

"Haha. Yeah…He was gettin' so stressed out Don had to give him something to relax him. Looks like it's really worked and now he's having trouble holding anything in," he smiled deviously.

"Yeah, haha. I wonder what we can get him to come out with?" I grinned as I chowed down on the meal.

...

"Guys! Come here!" Don called from the living room.

"How did he get-" I began.

"He can be as quick as Leo sometimes," Raph grumbled as he picked up his plate and got up, placing it in the sink. Me and Leo did the same and followed him out into the living room.

As we walked in I took my favorite seat in the middle of the couch. Why is it my favorite you might ask? Cuz it's closest to the TV, duh!

Raph sat next to me on my left and Leo on my right while Don stood in front of the TV looking at us.

"Soooo, what's going on?" I asked.

Suddenly I felt something in the room. It was quiet.

_Too quiet…_

I noticed Leo give Don a small nod from my side.

"Hey! What's going on-"

"**Mikey. You need to tell us what happened**," Don ordered, placing his hands on his hips.

I anxiously looked over at Leo and Raph on either side of me.

_Shell! I can't even try to leave! They planned this all along!_

"Mikey…" Raph spoke softly.

_Wait what! Don's being all aggressive and Raph's being Mr. Nice Guy?_

Raph then looked up at me. And I saw it in his eyes. That pleading look for me to be honest with him. I only got that look twice in my life, and it worked every time. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine," I said in a low voice.

Don's face looked completely shocked. As did Leo's. I half expected Raph to smirk but his expression stayed the same.

I sighed. "Well…this…dream world…was all good at first…but then…" I murmured, trailing off.

"Go on Mikey," Leo gently egged me on.

"Then it turned into a nightmare. We were all having fun in this theme park and then….this…" I tried to hold in my sobs. I felt a hand around my shoulder and noticed it was Raph's. I took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"This…voice…spoke in the clouds…it said…all kinds of things to me…"

"What kinds of things Mikey?" Raph asked with a very serious tone.

"Like…how I'm…useless to the group…and…how I was responsible…for your deaths!" I said that last line in a croak before some tears slid down my face and I looked down in shame.

I could feel anger radiating off my bros.

"Go on Mikey," Leo's stoic voice broke through. But it was more like he was holding it in from shouting in anger than being unemotional.

"I saw…you guys…dead," I barely said that last word out loud.

"Oh Mikey…" Don put a hand on my shoulder in sympathy.

"That…_thing _was preying on my emotions…my…fears…that's what… Master Splinter said…" I was trying hard to get this all out of my system. Taking a few more breaths as Raph and Leo rubbed my shoulders I began again.

"Then Master Splinter came…and…I got my strength to defeat it…" A smile came on my face as I recalled the memory. "I got him pretty good too…" I laughed a little, which seemed to lighten the mood some.

"I just…I felt like…I wasn't there for you guys…that it was all my fault...It felt so real…I just…don't want to be a burden on you guys…"

"Mikey, shut up," Raph growled.

"No Raph you shut up! You probably agree the most with what I'm saying!"

_Oh no. I didn't mean to say that. _

I immediately noticed Raph's hurt face.

"I'm sorry Raph I didn't mean it-" I began.

"I know," he replied in a low voice. "But something in you agrees with it to some extent. And I'm sorry I've gotten you to believe that."

"No Raph! It's not a problem-"

"**Yes it is.** These fears you have were caused by all the comments I said to you over the years."

"No!" I defended weakly. "Leo and Don too…" I tried to reassure him, then realized I said that in their presence as well and began to turn red.

_Oh my gosh, GET ME OUT OF HERE!_

"Mikey…" I heard Raph say. "**Mikey,**" he spoke again, more firmly as I looked up and saw him giving me cold stare.

"**Never **think those thoughts. It ain't true and it ain't good for you to be thinkin' um."

"But Raph. You think negative stuff all the time," I tried to tease.

"Raph's right Mikey. We need you. We were lost without you here."

_What? They were **lost **without me?_

"Mikey," Don added softly as he squatted down in front of me and looked me in the eyes. "We need you. You hold us all together."

"And if you're talking about being useful you're the best distraction we got!" Raph added.

I couldn't help but smile at that.

_I am good at doing that. _

"We all have different strategies for fighting. I rely on our martial arts skills, Don on his technology, Raph just goes right in, and you tease your opponents so much they get angry pretty quick and lose their concentration and control," Leo said.

"_And_ you act like you don't know a _thing _about what your doing," Raph added.

"_Liiike_…when I beat you at the Battle Nexus Championship?" I gave Raph a smirk. He leered his eyes at me.

"Exactly," Leo smiled.

I sighed out in relief. "Geez…thanks guys. I really needed to get that off my chest."

After joking around a bit and with reassurances all around, the rest of the day went fairly well and I felt pretty much recovered. _And_ myself again. I still had to get some rest as I was pretty exhausted and Master Splinter told me to lay off training for a few days. Soooo...I used that time to be an army sergeant for my bros while they were training! Which _reaaaallly _got to them. Hehe. But I'll be back to training tomorrow so…**GULP.**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Just as a note: Don and Raph decided to try two different tactics to get Mikey to talk to them and thought switching it around might help. They were both, however, being genuine.


End file.
